Naruto: A Brighter Future
by judaiXasuka12hk
Summary: AU. Takes place after the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. The war is finally over and Naruto and the others can finally go back to Konoha in peace...Or can they? A new threat looms over the horizon and Naruto and others will have to face a new powerful threat while trying to get their lives back on track. Rated M for Lemons and language.
1. Over

I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this fanfiction and the Original characters that will be featured in it.

* * *

Over

_"It was finally over..The war was finally over..."_ A familiar blonde haired girl repeated in her head as thousands of ninja cheered at the return of their heroes: Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and...Sasuke...

Sasuke stood farther from the group as if to say that he wanted nothing to do with them they had returned from their fight with Kaguya Otsutsuki. The fight itself took many turns, especially at the end with Sasuke trapping the Tailed-Beasts and fighting Naruto.

The blonde haired teen sighed before hearing her name called "Ino!" she turned her head to face the person calling her name to see Sakura running towards her "Are you alright?!"

Ino looked at Sakura and then smiled "Of course i am!" She said "But besides that..."

Ino turned her attention towards Sasuke who was now surrounded by his new team...Taka.

"Whats wrong?" Sakura asked as she then followed Ino's gaze "Oh..."

"What's he going to do?" Ino asked although she already knew the answer herself

"I don't know..." Sakuras said "On our way over here Naruto tried to ask him that same question, however Sasuke kept saying he'll think about."

"He'll think about it!?" A familiar loud voice asked in anger The two turned around to see it belonged to Kiba Inuzuka who was now walking up to them with the rest of the Konoha 11 well..Now it was the Konoha 10.

"Are you serious!?" Kiba yelled again in anger "After all the crap he pulled!"

"He did help us though...Although at one point he betrayed us and fought Naruto again..." Sakura admitted

"Ah! So he is still not trustworthy!" Lee yelled

"Can we stop yelling please!" Shikamaru yelled as well.

Hinata nodded "Y-yes, Shikamaru is r-right." Hinata said stuttering a bit "We have to stay c-calm and let N-Naruto-kun decide.."

"So then that means i really don't have a decision?" A voice said, the voice was all too familiar to Ino and the others...It was Sasuke

"H-how long have you been listening!?" Tenten asked in shock at not even noticing Sasuke standing there.

"Well i saw everyone grouped together here and heard yelling." Sasuke said, which made Shikamaru glare at Kiba and Lee.

"Oh! Right! Of course you don't have a choice! Whatever Naruto decides will be your choice!" Lee yelled again

Sasuke flinched a bit when he heard Lee yell "Well you're as loud as ever...But it wont matter since me and Naruto have come to a agreement..."

"An agreement?" Ino asked

"What do you mean by that?" Shino asked

Sasuke smirked and that's when it hit Sakura "W-wait! Are you...Staying!?" Sakura yelled in shock

Sasuke nodded "Yeah...I am..." Sasuke said "But only because i plan to rebuild the Uchiha clan! It's not because of you all or Naruto!"

Ino looked at Sasuke for a minute and then laughed "What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked

"Well to rebuild the Uchiha clan you'd need a wife~" Ino said with a sly grin

Sasuke blushed a bit but before he could say a word Sasuke sensed a strange intent nearby and then turned to his 'replacement' "...Is something bothering you Sai?"

Everyone turned to Sai who had just got to the group "...How do we know we can trust you?" Sai asked

Sasuke looked at Sai "That's for you all to decide." He simply said

Kiba growled along with Akamaru "There he goes again with that damned attitude of his..."

"Well...I think w-we should try and t-trust him..." Hinata said

Everyone turned to Hinata in shock at what she just said "Eh!? Are you sure Hinata!?" Choji asked

Hinata nodded "If N-Naruto-kun still has faith in S-Sasuke then we should too!" Hinata said

Sasuke looked at Hinata _"Huh...She certainly has changed." _Sasuke said in his mind _"I guess that's the effect Naruto has on people..."_

"Hey! Sasuke!" A really loud voice yelled, the voice could rival that of Lee's

Sasuke sighed as he heard footsteps running towards him "What is it Naruto?"

"I was gonna ask what the heck you're doing standing around!" Naruto yelled "We have to find granny so she can make you a Ninja of Konoha again!"

"Whoa there now." Kakashi said as he also walked up to the group "One thing at a time Naruto..We first have to make sure all the injured Ninja, including the five Kage get plenty of rest and treatment."

"He's right." Shikamaru said "We have to find out how many casualties we have as well..."

Hinata looked down and so did Ino..Casualties...They knew what he meant...Deaths...

"Right..." Naruto said

"Well the it would make sense to do so in our regular teams...my team will go and check on the Kages and then return to help everyone else." Kakashi said

Naruto grinned "Okay!" He said

Sasuke and Sakura nodded as they then followed Naruto and Kakashi

"...Hinata go with them." Kiba said

Hinata turned to Kiba and then nodded "O-okay!" She said and then followed Team Kakashi

"Why did you tell her to do that?" Ino asked

Kiba grinned "Just cause." he said "Alright you heard Kakashi! Lets go!"

Everyone nodded and went to check on the other Shinobi

* * *

Meanwhile with The five Kage

"EH!?" Ay, the fifth Raikage, yelled in anger "So that Uchiha thinks he can just help out in the war to save face!? Not on my watch!"

Ay was about to get up but was stopped by his injuries. "You should know better than to move around so much with those injuries of yours..." Gaara, the fifth Kazekage, said as he looked at Ay

"Shut up you brat!" Ay yelled

"Can you just keep quiet and not yell every damn minute!?" Tsunade, The fifth Hokage yelled "We need to rest to recover, which means we need QUIET!"

"She is right." Mei Terumi, the fifth Mizukage said "I think we can all agree that we must stay calm and still to recover."

"Right." Onoki, The third Tsuchikage said in agreement

"So we are going to just sit here and let that Uchiha be praised for aiding in the war!?"Ay yelled

"I don't think praise is the right word you should be using..." Sasuke said as he and the rest of team seven including Hinata walked over to the five Kage.

"Oh? What do we owe this visit?" Mei asked

"We came to see if you all needed any help." Sakura said

"Ah..Well we have been healed already." Onoki said "As of right now we are resting or trying to at least."

Ay glared at Sasuke "You!" Ay yelled

"Oh boy..." Kakashi said "Raikage i know you still hold a grudge against Sasuke however as of right now Sasuke is helping us so i cannot allow you to attack him."

"Tch." Ay said in anger

"Oh right Granny! Sasuke has something to say to you!" Naruto said

"Would you stop calling me Granny!" Tsunade yelled and then turned to Sasuke "What is it?"

"...I plan on returning to Konoha.." Sasuke said leaving the kages in shock at what he just said

"W-what!? Why the sudden change of heart?" Tsunade asked not sure whether to trust Sasuke's words

"Its not because of Naruto or the others..." Sasuke said "My goal is simple..To rebuild the Uchiha clan."

Tsunade looked at Sasuke long and hard thinking about what he said "HA! Like we can just believe your words after the crimes you've committed!" Ay yelled "Trying to kidnap my brother...Working with the Akatsuki and then the assault on the Five Kage Summit!"

"Although Ay is correct to some degree..." Gaara said "I for one think we should give Sasuke a chance."

"Oh?" Mei asked "So you would trust him even though he has committed such heinous crimes?"

"Yes..I for one should know how to deal with this since i myself was given a second chance after aiding in the attack on Konoha." Gaara said

"...Hmmm... " Onoki said thinking "I guess...We should give him a chance."

"Are you all crazed!?" Ay yelled

"Raikage." Mei said getting Ay's attention "I think we should give the Uchiha a second chance...Besides we owe both Naruto and Sasuke for their help in the war..Also if i'm not mistaken isn't Naruto a friend of Bee's?"

Ay sighed as he looked at Naruto "Ngh...Fine.." He said reluctantly "However this is his only chance that he is getting!"

Tsunade smiled "Alright we all agree then...However..."

"However what?" Sakura asked

"the council..." Kakashi said suddenly remembering it "They probably won't take to kindly to this..."

Tsunade groaned "I'm definitely going to get an earful...But nonetheless Sasuke Uchiha your welcome back in Konoha."

Sasuke nodded "Now that that's taken care of the four of you can return to the others now." Kakashi said

"Eh? What about you sensei?" Naruto asked

"I'm gonna stay here and rest..." Kakashi said sitting down on the ground "I need it after what's happened.."

Naruto laughed at this and then he and the others left "This war...It has taken a toll on us all..." Onoki said

"Yeah...Hm?" Tsunade said and then noticed something "Kakashi..Your left eye, its..."

"I know..." Kakashi said "'Kakashi of the Sharingan' is no more i'm afraid."

Kakashi looked up at the sky _"We did it...You know...Your son finally has his friend back sensei." _Kakashi said in his mind _"Now we can go home and rest...I hope..."_

* * *

Meanwhile not too far from where the war had taken place

"Now that was a sight..." A man in a cloak said as he looked at the moon

"Boss!" A teen girl in a black cloak with a mask on said as she jumped next to him "I have gotten information about the Uchiha! He plans to return to Konoha to rebuild the Uchiha clan!"

"Ah..." The man said "Alright then this is good..We shall return to Amegakure then."

"Are you sure there isn't anything else sir?" The teen asked "I mean if there is anything that i cou-"

"No, you have done enough for today young one." The man said "For now we must continue where we left off..I must finish the transfer of his eyes...Then he will become my weapon and he cannot refuse me once i show him what i hold against him..."

The man then disappeared and the girl did the same.

* * *

JXA: Hey guys i know its been a very long time since i have updated and all but just to let everyone know: I'M STILL ALIVE! but as of right now i'm sick..Yeah...But i won't let that stop me from updating some of my stories! So yeah...Oh and by the way i wanted to make Sasuke come back to Konoha because i was really starting to get tired of his BS, the latest chapter just...Just...Just read it okay! Just read the latest Manga chapter and see what i mean! I was rooting for Sasuke! Rooting for him and then he pulls that shit! ARGH!


	2. A Strange Shadow

A Strange Shadow

Four Weeks Later

"This is an outrage!" Koharu Utatane yelled she and her partner Homura Mitokado were the only two members that were a part of the Konoha council and they were now arguing with Tsunade about the return of Sasuke Uchiha.

Tsunade sighed "I knew you were gonna act like this the moment i told you, look we owe both Sasuke and Naruto for what they did in the war." Tsunade explained "If it weren't for them we probably wouldn't have one!"

"That Uchiha is bad news!" Homura said "He claims that he is only returning to rebuild the Uchiha clan, however how do we know that thats true!?"

"Homura is correct!" Koharu said " He could be plotting to destroy the village from the inside!"

"Oh would you two stop with you idiocy!?" Tsunade yelled "Once again you both lack faith! Yes i know Sasuke has committed heinous crimes but as of right now we have to give him a chance, if he wanted to attack he could have possibly done it by now!"

"How do you know that!?" Koharu argued

"How do you know he'll destroy Konoha!?" Tsunade shot back

"Because he will become just like Madara and Itachi!" Homura replied

"That is where your wrong." A voice said from behind Tsunade, Tsunade quickly turned to see Kakashi "Hello."

"Kakashi Hatake." Koharu said

"Let us not forget that the entire reason for Sasuke's hatred toward the people of Konoha is because, you two along with Danzo ordered Itachi to wipe out the Uchiha clan." Kakashi said

"H-how did you-" Homura was cut off when he heard the door opened behind him and Koharu

"I told him." Sasuke said as he glared at the two council members

"Ah..." Koharu said as she looked at Sasuke in terror

"Hmph...So these are the two other council members?" Sasuke asked

Kakashi nodded "Yes...Say what you have to say Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at the council members "...You ordered my brother to wipe out our clan in fear of a war...If i had met you while i was with the Akatsuki i would kill you on the spot without remorse." He said "However, i'm not the old me...So i will not kill you, however i must warn you i don't take kindly with being toyed with..Just saying."

The council members looked at Sasuke as he then left the room "I think he's starting to warm up to you two." Kakashi said as he smiled

"T-that's not funny Hatake!" Koharu yelled

Homura sighed "Koharu...I don't think we can change their minds..." He said in defeat

Koharu looked at Homura and then at Tsunade "Fine...You win Tsunade.." Koharu said as she turned around and left with Homura

Tsunade sighed in relief "Thank you..." She said

"Don't mention it...They owe Sasuke for what they have done to him." Kakashi said "Anyways..I'm gonna go check on Mitarashi and see how shes holding up."

Kakashi then left leaving Tsunade to look out the window and sigh happily "Peace at last..."

* * *

Meanwhile at Ramen Ichiraku

"Another bowl please!" Naruto said as he finished his third bowel.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Iruka asked

"Nope!"Naruto said

Iruka sighed as Ayame brought more Ramen to Naruto and he began eating "So whats going on with you and Hinata?"

Naruto stopped eating "Hm?" He asked with his mouth full

Iruka sighed "Well after what happened with War..."

Naruto quickly realized what he meant "Ah i see...That reminds me i have to thank her and pay my respects to Neji.."

Iruka sighed _"He hasn't figured it out yet?"_ He asked in his mind

Iruka looked at Naruto and then noticed he stopped eating "Is something wrong?"

"Iruka-sensei...I just remembered something, Hinata said something to me during the war with Pain." Naruto said

"Hm? What did she say?" Iruka asked

Naruto blushed "I..I didn't think anything of it until now, but during when she almost died trying to protect me, she said..." Naruto paused

"What? What did she say?" Iruka asked

"I love you..." Naruto said "That's what she said or at least that's what i can remember, my memory of that time is foggy..."

"Well why don't you ask him?" Iruka asked

"Ask who?" Naruto asked

"Think about it Naruto there was another person fighting against Pain." Iruka said

"No there wasn't." Naruto said

_**"He means me you moron" **_Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Beast said

Naruto blinked "Oh..." Naruto said as he then closed his eyes and then saw Kurama

_"Okay then Kurama, tell me...Did sh-" Naruto was cut off by a loud sigh_

_**"She might have said something like that kit..." Kurama said**_

_"Why didn't you tell me!?" Naruto yelled_

_**"Do i look like i care about your love life!?" Kurama yelled "I have no interest in such human foolishness!"**_

_"You still should have told me!" Naruto yelled_

_**"Well you remember now don't you!?" Kurama growled "So why are you sitting here arguing with me when you could be spending time with her!?"**_

_Naruto was about to scold Kurama again but then noticed what he just said "Wait..."_

_**Kurama chuckled "Good luck kit.." Kurama said with a**_ **smile**

Naruto opened his eyes and quickly ran off "H-hey Naruto!" Iruka yelled

"Sorry Iruka-sensei i have to go!" Naruto said as he ran off

* * *

Meanwhile with Hinata

Hinata was at Neji's grave "..." she looked at Neji's grave before hearing distant footsteps nearing her location

"Ah..Here...You..Are..." Naruto said as he tried to breath

"N-Naruto-kun! W-what are you doing here?" Hinata asked a little surprised

"Well..." Naruto said as he took a deep breathe "I'm sorry!"

Hinata looked at Naruto in confusion "W-what?"

"I was such an idiot! I'm so sorry! It took me until today to remember what you said to me!" Naruto said

Hinata was now even more confused "E-eh?" she asked

Naruto blushed "I'm talking about what happened when you tried to protect me from Pain."

Hinata stared at Naruto before her entire face turned red "W-w-w-w-w-w-what!? Y-you remember!?" she asked

Naruto nodded "Yeah! I was sitting at Ramen Ichiraku and i suddenly started thinking about what had happened and that's when i remembered!" Naruto said

Hinata didn't know what to say "O-oh..Well i know you really like Sakura s-so..."

"No!" Naruto said "To be truthful...I don't like Sakura that way anymore."

Hinatas face lit up when she heard that "Really!?" She asked without stuttering

Naruto chuckled at Hinata's sudden expression change "Yeah, i like girls with longer hair anyways." He said with a grin "That's why i started that rumor in the academy."

Hinata looked at Naruto "W-wait, rumor?"

"Yeah, I started a rumor that Sasuke-" Naruto was cut off by Hinata

"Liked girls with long hair..." Hinata said remembered the rumor and sighed

"To be honest i was surprised that you were one of the only people who kept her hair short." Naruto said "It's sucks that i'm now just realizing your feelings though..."

Hinata smiled "It's okay, at least you know now Naruto-kun." she said happily

Naruto grinned and then looked at Neji's grave _"I promise i'll protect her..Neji.."_

* * *

Kakashi groaned as he walked around the village "I should have asked Tsunade exactly where Anko went..." he said looking around

Just then a violet short, spiky, fanned-ponytail haired woman caught Kakashis eye, she was wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs, a dark orange mini-skirt and pale grey shin guards.. The woman was eating dangos

"Ah of course..." Kakashi said as he approached the woman "There you are Anko."

Anko looked up at Kakashi "Hm?" She asked, her mouth full of dango

"I was looking for you for awhile now." Kakashi sat down next to her "I heard you got out of the hospital today."

Anko nodded and finished her dangos "Ah, yeah...The food there still isn't as great as here though.." Anko said with a grin

Kakashi sighed "Well it's nice to see that you haven't changed...So how are you feeling?" He asked

Anko then looked down "Is it true what i heard?" She asked

"Hm?" Kakashi asked

"Sasuke helped in the war, and Orochimaru was with him." Anko said "That's what i heard."

"Ah yes." Kakashi said "But don't worry Orochimaru's dead."

Anko shook her head "But what about Sasuke? I heard he returned to the village." Anko said

Kakashi nodded "Yes he did, but he's different this time."

"How can you tell that?" Anko asked

Kakashi sighed "Anko, i know you don't trust him because of his alliance with Orochimaru and the things he has done..."

"Of course!" Anko yelled "I mean he is a dangerous kid!"

"I know that, however Anko do you know what happened before you were found in that cave?" Kakashi asked

Anko paused and tried to think "I was fighting Kabuto after trying to track him down.." She said before sighing "He then overpowered me and left me to die.."

"Wrong." Kakashi said "I mean the first few parts were right but Anko, Kabuto was going to use you, he kept you in a comatose state so he could extract the trace amounts of Orochimaru's chakra within you to increase his power."

Anko's eyes widened "Eh!?"Anko asked

"Yes, he would have been even stronger if it hadn't been for Itachi and Sasuke..." Kakashi said

"W-wait what?" Anko asked now confused a bit "Those two worked together to beat him?"

"Yes and in the process saved you." Kakashi said

Anko blinked and then sighed "So what you're trying to tell me is that i owe him huh?" Anko asked

"Pretty much." Kakashis said as he smiled under his mask

"Okay then.." Anko said as she got up "I'll be nice to the kid...On one condition.."

Kakashi looked at her as she brought her face extremely close to his "U-um...Whats the condition?"

"You let me see whats under that damned mask of yours."Anko said with a grin

Kakashi sighed and then smiled again "Okay then, one day i will.."

Anko pouted "When you say it like that it sounds like i'll never see it." She said

"I never said that." Kakashi said "I'll show you..Just not today. "

"When!?" Anko asked impatiently

"One day." Kakashi said as he got up and started to walk away but then was followed by Anko

"Hey! Don't walk away from me Hatake!" She yelled but then Kakashi ran off "Get back here!" Anko then ran after him.

* * *

Ino sighed as she looked out of her window in her room, it had been a relatively peaceful four weeks for her and everyone in the village so she should feel happy about it...If only that happiness could bring back those that were lost during that dreadful war.

Her father's funeral was two weeks back and she still hadn't felt the same after it, she felt empty, she rarely went out anymore and was rarely seen at the flower shop.

Ino looked out the window and looked at the sky thinking about what had happened before seeing something peculiar, it was a cloaked figure on top of a building looking around "Is that one of the Anbu?" She asked herself

The figure then turned around to face Ino and Ino jumped a bit, the figure continued to stare in her direction before disappearing.

_"Why do i get the feeling that wasn't the Anbu..." Ino said in her mind "I'll bring it up with Lady Tsunade later on.."_

* * *

End of Chapter 2


	3. Preparation

I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this fanfiction and the Original characters that will be featured in it.

* * *

Preparation

"Are you sure you can see?" A cloaked masked teen boy asked

"Yes...I just have to wear these glasses..." Another teen boy wearing a cloak without a mask but had glasses with black lenses on, he had long black hair with that covered the left side of his face.

"First off you should move your hair out of the way.." A teenaged girl with the same mask on said as she walked up "The boss did not give you new eyes just to have you block them with that hair of yours..You should cut it anyways, it makes you look like a girl!"

"S-shut up Kasumi!" The teen with the glasses yelled

Kasumi laughed at the teens reaction "I'm just speaking the truth Kyo." She said "I think Ryu can agree.."

The other masked teen laughed as well "Sorry man but shes right."

"I hate you both..." Kyo said with a sigh as the three continued to walk to their destination "Um...May i ask again why we're being sent to Konohagakure again?"

"Ryu and I are to meet with the boss and then survey the area.." Kasumi said

"Oh...What about me?" Kyo asked

"You are to just sit tight and try not to get in any trouble." Ryu said "You are practically blind as it is..."

Kyo sighed "Guys, i can see perfectly fine!"

"Oh really?" Kasumi said as she held up five fingers "How many fingers am i holding up?"

Kyo looked at Kasumi's hand "Five!" He said

Kasumi groaned "Damn.."

"Ha! told you i could see!" Kyo yelled victoriously

"But your still to stay out of the way." Kasumi said and then she and Ryu ran ahead

"H-hey!" Kyo said as he ran after them.

* * *

"A cloaked masked man?" Tsunade asked

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Ino said "At first i thought it was one of the Anbu but..Something about him felt...Off.."

"Hmm..." Tsunade said "Okay then, i'll have some men on lookout.."

Ino nodded "Okay." Ino said as she turned to leave

"Wait." Tsunade said "Ino...Are you alright?"

Ino turned and gave a small smile "Yes...I'm fine.."

Tsunade looked at her and sighed "Alright, if you say so but if you have anything on your mind don't be afraid to talk about it to anyone."

Ino nodded and then left the room a few minutes later she was outside again and she decided to walk through the village, it was always nice to walk through the village. There was usually something going on at one of the shops or in the road where people were walking.

Ino continued to walk towards the flower shop that she helped run, she began to look down and think _"Maybe i should have spoken with lady Tsunade..."_

Ino reached the flower shop before noticing a teen with glasses that had black lenses, long black hair and a cloak on. _"Oh...I thought it was..._"

"Wow...I have to say some of these flowers are amazing..." The teen said

"I know right?" A woman customer asked "The Yamanaka flower shop is home to some of the most beautiful flowers!"

The teen continued to look at the flowers in amazement "I can tell, i've ever really seen any flowers in Amegakure .."

"Oh your from the Hidden Rain Village?" Ino asked curious

"Oh Ino! Hello!" The woman said

The teen turned to look at Ino and smiled "Yes i am." he said "Um if i may ask, whats your name?"

Ino smiled "My name is Ino Yamanaka." She said

"Ah, My name is Kyo Higurashi, it's nice to meet you." He said "I'm guessing you own this shop?"

Ino sighed a bit "You can say that."

"Ah...?" Kyo said and then looked behind Ino to see a masked man walking over "Ah! Boss!"

The man looked at Kyo and sighed "I knew i'd find you in a place like this." the man said

Ino turned to look at the man and quickly recognized the mask he had on _'It's him!_"

"I thought you were going to meet with Kasumi and Ryu?" Kyo asked

The man shook his head "I had a clone meet with them." He said "I need to speak with you about something important."

The man then signaled for Kyo to follow and he did just that but before he left Kyo turned and waved at the two and then left

"he seemed nice." The woman said

Ino simply nodded

* * *

"Um boss...I know you wanted to talk to me in private but..." Kyo said as he looked at the village from the tall building they were now on "Why did you bring me all the way up here?"

The man turned to look at Kyo "Well...It is time to see how well your eyes are adjusting.." he said "Take off your glasses."

Kyo nodded and took the glasses off, his eyes had pitch black pupils "Well how do they feel?"

"Their fine." Kyo said "I can see, their normal eyes after all.."

"Thats what you think." The man said "I have given you very special eyes so be glad about it...Anyways now then what i have come to talk to you about..."

Kyo looked at the man in confusion "I need your help with my goal..I think your ready for it." The man said

"Okay..Whats the goal?" Kyo asked

The man grinned under his mask "My goal is...To bring down Konoha."

Kyos eyes widened "W-what!? Why!?" He asked in shock

"Oh please..Look a this pathetic village.." The man said "For long they have lived like this, a village known for there so called Shinobi..."

Kyo still didnt understand "They have defeated many of strong foes who have tried to destroyed their village, they even defeated Lord Pain..." He said

Kyo remembered Pain, he had looked up to him do to the strength that he had possessed after hearing so many stories about him from Konan before she had died.

"Madara would have been successful.." The man said "If it weren't for that Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha..."

"This still doesn't justify your goal.." Kyo said

The man turned to face him "Kyo...Your mother and father both died at the hands of Konoha ninja correct?"

Kyo nodded "Yes...But that doesn't-"**  
**

"Do you not feel hatred towards them?" The man asked

Kyo shook his head "No...I know it sounds weird but i do not hold any grudge against Konoha, they were Shinobi so they were prepared for the risks and were ready to die."

The man sighed "I see...So you have no grudge..." He said "I had a feeling that wouldn't work...Now you leave me no choice...If you had complied with me then i would have let her go.."

Kyo looked at the man "Let who go?"

"You know who i am talking about..." The man said "You know...She put up a good fight for a ten year old..."

Kyo's eyes widened in anger "You son of a bitch!" He yelled as he dashed at the masked man and tried to attack him but the man dodged and knocked him back "Augh!"

"I see that i now have your attention..."The man said

"What did you do to her!?" Kyo yelled

"Nothing yet.."The man said "However if you don't do what i tell you.."

"You..." Kyo said as he was about to attack him again, however two familiar masked teens grabbed Kyo "Ryu!? Kasumi!?"

"Sorry about this, but whether you like it or not your going to help us..." Kasumi said "Do it Boss..."

The man nodded nodded as he put his hands on Kyos head and when he did that a surge a chakra started to flow from the man into Kyo "W-what are you...Doing..To.." Kyo couldn't finish his sentence as he felt his mind going blank.

"This ability is a specialty of mine.." The man said as he continued the chakra transfer into Kyos head before stopping "There..."

The man took his hands off of Kyos head and then Kyos head fell forward along with his body which almost caused him to fall. However he managed to catch himself and then look up at the man, his eyes were now lifeless and his face expressionless.

The man then laughed "Good..Kyo...Are you ready to serve your master now?"

Kyo nodded as Ryu and Kasumi let him go "Good...Now then let me see it...Your eyes...Show me the power of those eyes!" The man yelled

Kyo nodded and closed his eyes for awhile he then reopened them, however when he reopened them his eyes were completely different his eyes now had a light purple sclera and iris and had a ripple-like pattern which spread over the eyeball.

"Yes..It's a success!" The man yelled and took off his mask and took off his cloaks hood to reveal his short gray hair and face

"Boss.." Ryu said

"No call me Daigo...It is time we start our mission..Tonight we shall commence our first strike..Kasumi and Ryu, your with me..We have to draw out Naruto and his little friends..." He said and then looked at Kyo "Our little 'God' over here will find the Hokage and take care of her.."

"Are you sure?" Kasumi asked "I heard that the Hokages strength is hard to comprehend.."

"Kyo is very strong himself.." Ryu said "Now that he has the Rinnegan he should be even stronger..."

Daigo nodded "Now then...We wait for nightfall..." He said "We will meet on top of the gates of this village and start from there..."

The three nodded and split up Daigo looked at the Village "Soon,...this Village will be reduced to rubble...I already have a small army at my disposal and i now have A Rinnegan user at my disposal i might not be able to take them down tonight, however i can weaken their defenses..."

Daigo then disappeared, however what Daigo didn't notice was that a certain ninja was watching the events play out, although he was not able to clearly see and hear everything that was going on he heard and saw enough to alert the Hokage.

"I have to go..Now.." Shikamaru said as he quickly rushed to Tsunade.

* * *

End Of Chapter 3

Please Review


	4. The Attack

The Attack

It was night in Konoha and mostly every villager was asleep as of now...However some were not, Konoha was now on high alert because of what Shikamaru Nara had mentioned, he had rushed to the Hokages Mansion and told Tsunade of a possible attack on the village at night.

"Hmm..." Naruto said as he looked around from one of the buildings "Nothing up here.."

"Just stay on your toes everyone.." Kakashi said as he and the rest of team seven looked around.

"Tch, to try an attack a few weeks after the war has ended...What cowards." Sakura said in anger.

"..." Sasuke was quiet as he looked around.

The group had spent hours looking around with the other Shinobi, however they hadn't seen anything.

Kakashi sighed before hearing a loud noise coming from the gates "Hmm?"

"AHHHHHH!" A loud bloodcurdling yell was heard coming from the gate followed by a few loud explosions

"From the front!?" Naruto yelled in shock

"Lets go!" Kakashi yelled and the team quickly rushed to the gates, however what they didn't notice was a shadow slipping past them and heading towards the Hokage Mansion.

* * *

Inside the Mansion

"Are you certain?" Ino asked a bit shocked at what she just heard

"I'm positve...From information we have gathered one if our squads was attacked by two ninja from the Hidden Rain Village." A Anbu member said "One was a female while the other was male."

"I see...Ino is something wrong?" Choji asked

"Earlier in the afternoon, i met a ninja from Amekagure.." She said "He wore sunglasses though, he didn't have a mask though."

"I see..." Tsunade said "That must be the ninja that they were with, the one without the mask..."

Just then everyone heard loud explosions coming from the gates "EHHHH!?" Shizune yelled in shock

"Damn!" The Anbu ninja yelled, he quickly ran towards the window and left.

"Damn it..." Shikamaru said

Then all of the sudden screams and yells could be heard coming from behind the door "Shit! Did someone get inside!?" Tsunade asked in anger as she, Shizune, Ino, Shikamru and Choji prepared themselves.

"Shinra..." A voice began

"Wait...That voice..." Ino said but before she could say anything else..

"TENSEI!"

* * *

Back Outside

"Ngh!" Sauske said in pain

"Damn...This guy...Is strong..." Naruto said

Daigo grinned "This is pathetic...The great Kakashi Hatake commanding a team of weaklings..."

Kakashi groaned as he and the other ninja tried their best to regain their composure "Damn.." Might Gai said as he git back up

"Just who the hell is this guy?" Kiba asked

"Daigo..He is a very dangerous man..." Kakashi said

"You know him?" Anko asked

"Yes..." Kakashi said nut then looked at the two Shinobi who were fighting with Daigo until they were defeated easily, "Tell me something Daigo, why are you attacking us now?"

"Hmph...Like i would tell you my plans Hatake.." Daigo said

Just then more Ninja from Amekagure appeared at Daigos side "Attack!"

The ninja did so and they all charged at the group.

"I was trying not to use this but oh well..." Sasuke said as he walked in front of everybody and used his Sharingan "SUSANO'O!"

Sasuke summoned the Susano'o and was quickly able to make quick work of most of the ninja that attacked.

"Hmph...This should be fun..." Daigo said as he quickly made hand signs and then lighting started to spark from his hands "Lightning-Style: Gigantic Thunder Palm!"

Daigo thrusted his right palm forward and sent a gigantic palm of lighting at Sasuke, which he was able to block, but he suffered some damage.

Just then am explosion was heard from the back of Konoha, Sakura quickly turned and then saw smoke coming from the Hokages Mansion "Lady Tsunade!"

* * *

Back at the mansion

"What the hell...That was..." Shikamru paused in disbeleif

"Right, no doubt about it...It was the same ability that Pain had..." Tsunade said "Ino and Shizune are you two okay?"

"Yes." Shizune said as she and Ino got back up

Then a the person that had attacked the group landed in front of them. "Kyo!?" Ino said in shock "What are you doing!?"

"Silence fool." Kyo said "Do not question me."

"Hey now thats no way to talk to a lady!" Choji yelled as he charged at Kyo "EXPANSION JUTSU! HUMAN BOULDER!"

Choji quickly turned into his human boulder form and rolled towards Kyo at amazing speed "Hmph...Shinra...TENSAI!"

Kyo sent out a powerful repulsive force and managed to stop Choji and cancel out his jutsu, Kyo smirked and quickly attacked zchoji, sending a viscous punch to Chojis face and knocked him into a far away building.

"CHO-" Shizune was cut off as she too was attscked, however she was attacked be an invisible force which had flung her into another building.

"What the hell!?" Shikamaru yelled

Kyo smirked "Hmph...The Limbo: Border Jail.." He said "It's an amazing ability."

"Somethings not right..." Ino said

"What the fact that this guy os kicking our asses so far?" Shikamaru asked.

"No...He wasn't like this before..." Ino said "It's like somethings changed him..."

Shikamru then face palmed "Shit..." He said

"What?" Tsunade asked

"When i saw him with the group before that guy did something to him...Some kinda mimd thing i think.." Shikamaru said which earned him hit on the head from Ino "Ow! Okay i might have deserved that..."

"Damn right!" Ino said "Look...I have an idea...We need to try to keep him still so i can use the mind transfer jutsu.."

The group continued to talk amongst themselves leaving Kyo to look at them in confusion "Umm...Are we still fighting or..."

Tsunade nodded as Choji and Shizune returned "Right then!"

Tsunade and Choji charged at Kyo first "Im done holding back now..." Kyo said as he charged at them as well.

Shikamaru squatted "Okay then Ino get ready!" he said

"Right...I just hope this works on the first try!" Ino said

The moment Choji and Tsunade got close to Kyo they dropped smoke bombs onto the ground covering the area "Tch, a futile attempt...!?" Kyo said.

However right then and there "Kyo found himself unable to move "Shit! whats going On!?" He asked un anger before the smoke cleared answering his question "Nara..."

Shikamaru smirked "Heh...The Shadow Possession Jutsu." he said "Now Ino!"

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino yelled as she then used the ability to enter Kyo's mind

* * *

Inside Kyos mind

_"Eh?" Ino asked as she looked around and found herself in a strange new location "Hmm...This must be his mind..But..."_

_"AUGHHHH!" A familiar voice yelled_

_Ino rushed to see what the noise was and found Kyo...Surrounded by dark chakra "AHHHHH!" Kyo yelled in pain_

_"What in the world.." Ino said but then ran over to him, however the dark chakra itself attacked Ino "Ngh! No! I wont let you stop me!"_

_Ino dealt with the immense pain as she went to help Kyo, she then held out her hand "Quick grab my hand!"_

_Kyo looked in pain to see Ino "You...Your..."_

_"Just shut up and grabbed my hand!" Ino yelled_

_Kyo quickly nodded and did as he was told "RELEASE!" Ino yelled._

* * *

Back outside

Ino opened her eyes to see Sakura leaning over her "Oh thank goodness!" Sakura said in relief.

"Sakura?...What?" Ino asked in confusion as she sat up

Ino looked to her left to see Kyo who was now unconscious "Are you telling me he almost overpowered you!?" Naruto asked in shock

Tsunade sighed "Yeah...He has the Rinnegan..."

"Shit..Then he's really dangerous then!" Kiba said

"N-no..." Ino said as he forced herself up and got everyones attention "He was being controlled...

"Eh?" Lee asked in confusion

"That would make sense..." Kakashi said as he and Anki walked over to the group

"What did you two find?" Sasuke asked

"The ninja that attacked us were reanimated ninja." Anko said

"What!? Are you serious!?" Tenten asked shock

"Yes..." Kakashi said "All of them."

"Except this one." Shikamaru said "You said his name was Kyo right Ino?"

Ino nodded "Wait so you met him before?" Shino asked

Ino nodded again "Yeah...I met him this afternoon..." She said "I could tell that something was off when he attacked us, when i met him earlier he was a kind person, but when he attacked he was cruel.."

"Hmm..." Kakashi said "So Daigo put him under some kind of mind control technique..."

"Daigo!?" Tsunade asked in shock "Thats who planned the attack!?"

"Who is-" Ino cut herself off as she fell forward but was quickly caught by Anko

"She needs to rest..." Anko said "I'll take her to the hospital."

"Right." Tsunade said "Kakashi, take him too."

Tsunade pointed at Kyo "On it." Kakashi said as he picked Kyo up and left with Anko.

"...Hey i just noticed something..." Naruto said

"What is it N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

"Where the hell is Sai?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, where is he?" Sakura asked

Sasuke quickly took note of that _"i've got a bad feeling..."_ He said to himself

* * *

End Of Chapter 4

Please Review


	5. Trust

(This chapter was supposed to go up on Kakashis birthday but i was really busy and could't finish it.)

* * *

Trust

It was now morning and Kakashi had barely gotten any sleep after the attack last night, however he was finally able to go back to his house and rest completely "Ah...Home sweet home.." He said as he sat in the bed for awhile and read his book.

However as Kakashi continued to read he felt an uneasy feeling "...?" Kakashi closed his book and turned to the counter next his bed to see a box with envelope on it "How did i not see that?"

Kakashi took the box and envelope, he opened it to see a picture "Hm?"

The picture was of team 7, Sakura was smiling along with Naruto who force a smile on Sasuke, however Sasuke gave him a glare which seemed to stop him, above the picture in bold words said: Happy Birthday Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi smiled "Ah, i forgot it was that day..." He said, Kakashi then opened the box to see a cake with small smiling faces.

"Heh..." Kakashi said and felt something running down his face...Tears.

Kakashi put the cake in the refrigerator and then decided to go back out again.

Kakashi walked to the Yamanaka flower shop and brought four bouquets and went towards the grave yard..Kakashi walked until he was in front if four graves that were all next ti each other, the names on the graves were: Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

Kakashi smiled "Well...Its that day again..." Kakashi said "Man i hate getting old...But, in a way i'm glad..I'm glad because i get to watch this new generation and see my students grow..."

Kakashi once again felt tears run down his face "Theres so much that i wish i could have changed..The way i acted to you Obito, i wish i got to meet you again on better terms as well Obito and Rin, i am deeply sorry.."

Kakashi then looked over at Minatos and Kushinas graves "Your son is doing well you two..." He said "He has taught me so much and you all should be really proud of him, i have no doubt that he will reach his dream and become one of the best Hokages, just like his father.."

Kakashi then sighed "Gee...Listen to me ramble on again, i sound like an broken record..."

"Theres the birthday man!" Anko said as she walked over to Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly wiped his tears and looked at Anko "Oh joy, the loud one cometh." Kakashi joked causing Anko to pout

"Meanie." She replied while pouting"And to think i had a very nice gift for you as well!"

"Oh?" Kakashi asked "Which is?"

"You'll just have to wait until you get home!" Anko said with a smirk

Kakashi looked at her for a couple of minutes and then blushed "E-eh!? What kind of gift are you giving me again?!"

Anko blushed at Kakashis reaction "P-pervert! It's nothing like that!"

Kakashi calmed down when she said that "Why did i overreact just now?" He asked himself "Hmmm..."

"A-anyways..." Anko said "I'll meet you at your house when your ready!"

Anko then ran off "Wait! How will you know when...Ah shes gone.." He said "I guess that means to hurry back ti my house."

A few minutes later Kakashi had made it back to his house and opened the door "...Why is it so dark?" he asked out loud as he entered the living room and closed the door.

Just then the lights came in and Anko jumped from out of no where "Surprise!" Anko yelled, however Anko had on the standard shinobi pants on similar to Kakashis and a plain dark purple shirt on with nothing under it.

Kakashi looked at Anko "Um...Why the sudden wardrobe change?" he asked

Anko smiled "Well i thought i would slip into something more comfortable!"

Kakashi sighed "You really are making it sound like a perverted situation now." He said

Anko blushed "S-shut up!" she said in embarrassment

Kakashi laughed as he took off the vest and headband he had on and then took the cake out and ate with Anko. Time passed by quickly as Kakashi and Anko spent some time talking each other about themselves, Anko was able to learn more about Kakashi and tried to get a look at his face every time Kakashi started eating, however Kakashi was able to hide his face perfectly

The two had finished the cake together after a few minutes "Ah that was good..." Anko said

Kakashi nodded "Yeah." He said "...Alright Anko this present of yours?"

Anko smiled "Oh right of course!" She said as she pulled out a small box from her pocket "Close your eyes."

Kakashi nodded and did just that "Okay then open them!" Anko said

Kakashi opened his eyes to see a drawing...A necklace, it had a the symbol of Konoha that was on the headbands and when he picked it up and looked in the back there was small writing: To a truly incredible ninja and lovely man..

Kakashi blushed at that last part "Okay...Where did you get this?" he asked

"Its custom made." Anko said with a blush "It cost a lot though..."

"Custom made? So that means this writing in the back...These are your words?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah..What was the last part a bit too much?" Anko asked a small blush showing on her face

Kakashi chuckled "No, i think it's a very nice gift...thanks."

Anko smiled "I'm glad you like it then" She said _"That was close! I thought he'd hate it for some reason..."_

Kakashi sighed and looked up at the window "Something on your mind?" Anko asked

"I just wonder whats going on...An attack like that right after the war..." Kakashi said "...I wonder what this new little event is going to bring..."

"Well we'll just have to wait and see..." Anko said "But let's not think about it now, it's your day to sit back and relax!"

"I wish it were that easy. Kakashi said with a sigh _"I wonder how Narutos doing_..."

* * *

Naruto groaned as he sat in his room and looked at his hands _"What the heck happened last night?" _He asked himself _"It's like my techniques were weaker then before"_

The other night during the attack Naruto had been fighting alongside the others, however he noticed a strange feeling along with his jutsu getting weaker the when he used them in the war_"Maybe there's something wrong with my chakra flow?" "_

**_"Don't think too hard on it" Kurama said "It could just be that your body is trying to reset_**_** itself.**."_

_"Reset?" Naruto asked _

**_"Well you did use some of Hagoromo Otsutsukis power correct?" Kurama asked "It would make sense that your body had to get used to the power you received at the time and now it has to get used to it no longer having all of those powers...Also..Your hand.." _**

Naruto sat there in silence as he began to think before looking at his right hand which was still bandaged from his fight with Sasuke _"Hmm maybe your right.." Naruto responded _

Just then there was a knock on the door, Naruto got up and opened it to see Shikamaru "Oh hey Shikamaru whats up?" Naruto asked

Shikamaru sighed "I need your help." He said, Naruto looked at him in confusion "He's awake.."

"Okay, but why do you want me to go with you?" Naruto asked

"Well...We were going to talk to him ourselves but..." Shikamaru said and them sighed "He said he wanted to meet you."

Naruto was confused at the sudden request but then nodded "Okay then lets go!"

* * *

Shikamaru and Naruto had walked all of the way to the hospital and walked over to Kyos room...Only to see that Choji was blocking the rooms entrance from both Ino, Sakura and Sai

"Come on just let me in!" Ino said

"S-sorry Ino but Shikamaru told me to keep this room off limits to anyone else except him and Naruto!" Choji said

"Why only Shikamaru and Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Because Kyo asked to see Naruto." Shikamaru said

Everyone turned their attention to Shikamaru and Naruto "Oh? Can we be so sure trust that boy with only two other people in the room..I mean he does have the Rinnegan." Sai said

"Well we won't know unless we try!" Naruto said

"Oh..I guess is should say that i'm not going in." Shikamaru said

"Eh!?" Naruto yelled and looked at Shikamaru

"He made it very clear that he wanted to see you alone...Sorry.." Shikamaru said before yawing

Naruto sighed a bit but then nodded and then Choji moved out of the way of the door for Naruto to go in.

"Now then Sai.." Shikamaru said getting everyone's attention again "Where the hell were you the other night?"

* * *

_"Ugh...My head..."_ Kyo said as he laid down on the hospital bed and looked at the ceiling _"It feels like a rock's been smashed against it numerous times..." _

Just then Kyo heard the door open, however he couldn't really see the door due to the numerous hospital curtains but before long he was able to see a new face he himself had not seen before "Are you...Naruto?"

Naruto nodded "Yes." He replied and looked at Kyo's eyes, they were normal again.

"Konan told me a lot about you..." Kyo said with a small smile.

Naruto's eyes widened "Eh!? You know Konan!?" Naruto asked in shock "How is she!?"

"Her funeral was four days ago..." Kyo said as he then looked down

Naruto looked down as well "Oh...Let me guess...Madara.."

Kyo nodded "It was said that she died before the war started..." he said before looking back at Naruto "Naruto...I know this might be a bit sudden but...I need your help!"

Naruto looked up at Kyo to see that he was looking at him with a now serious expression "With what?" he asked

"The person you fought..His name is Daigo...He...He was my boss.." Kyo said "He's also the one who gave me these eyes..."

Naruto nodded silently at what Kyo was saying "Before he took control of me and made me attack...He told me something..HE told me that he had kidnapped her..." Kyo said

"Kidnapped who?" Naruto asked

"My little sister...Well...We're not really brother and sister but when her parents died i ended up taking care of her, mostly to fill the void."

Naruto took notice of the last part he said "What do you mean by that?"

"My parents were killed by Konoha ninja.." Kyo said "It was during some sort of S-ranked mission.."

Naruto looked at Kyo with a saddened expression "Oh..I'm sorry.." he said "Hey did you try to tell anyone else about what happened?"

Kyo nodded "Yes..However the anbu and council members do not believe me at all.." he said as he tightened his grip on the sheets of the bed "I guess they can't trust someone like me since i attacked the village..."

"No! It was that Daigo guy! Not you!" Naruto shouted

Kyo looked at Naruto "But..Don't you hate me Naruto!?" He asked "I still helped Daigo in his attack on the village!"

"So what! That doesn't make you the bad guy! You were under his control and plus from what i can tell right now your a good guy!" Naruto argued

Kyo's eyes widened "You...You don't hate me?.."

"Hell no!" Naruto yelled with a grin "Like i said, i think your a good guy and i trust you completely!"

Kyo continued to look at Naruto and smiled "Thank you...Naruto..." He said with a smile

Naruto laughed a bit "Oh right Ino's worried about you too!" He said

"E-eh!? She is?" Kyo asked in shock "..Why would...Oh...She did help me get out of his control..."

"Well..I'm going to let her and the others know your alright, and then i'm going to talk to grandma Tsunade about whats going on!" Naruto said and before leaving the room

_"Naruto Uzumaki..." _Kyo said in his mind _"You really are who Konan said you would be...I just hope that everyone else can trust me the same way you have..." _

Kyo then laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

Please review

JXA: Sorry for the super delay! This chapter was supposed to be uploaded on Kakashis birth day, however things kinda got out of hand over where i live and i had not time to post..Sorry!


	6. Friends

Friends

"You want to do what!?" Koharu yelled

Naruto flinched a bit do to the loud yell, he had just told Homura, Koharu and Tsunade about Kyo and his request to find and save his sister.

"We will not allow it!" Homura yelled

"Oh come on!" Naruto yelled back at the two elders "He didn't mean to aid Daigo in the attack on the village! Daigo took control of him!"

"Oh?" Koharu asked "What if he willingly allowed himself to be controlled!?"

"Who would be that stupid!?" Naruto argued

Tsunade groaned _"These three are giving me a headache..."_ She said in her mind "I think Narutos right...Who would just allow themselves to be controlled by someone like Daigo knowing his plan to kill people?"

Koharu glared at Tsunade "It's just like you to take his side!" She said

"Oh don't you start!" Tsunade said "Look we need to stop fighting over this! What if this kid is telling the truth? We could learn more about Daigos plan if we help him!"

Homura and Koharu looked at each other and turned their backs on Naruto and Tsunade to speak with each other in private.

"Do you think they'll agree with this?" Naruto asked Tsunade

"Hell no...Not without a fight." She replied

* * *

"Really!?" Ino asked in shock as she, Sakura, Shikamaru and Choji were sitting in the hospital room where Kyo was being held

Kyo nodded "Yes...I'm worried that Daigo might do something to her if we don't hurry but..." He paused

"But what?" Sakura asked

"The Anbu and the council don't believe me.." Kyo said "However, Naruto said that he was going to convince them so i gotta have faith!"

"Heh...That Naruto, he rarely knows you and yet he helps you out in a flash.." A new voice said

Everyone turned to see Sasuke with Kakashi behind him walking over to them "So your awake Kyo." Kakashi said

Kyo nodded and looked at Kakashi "I'm guessing your Kakashi Hatake?"He asked

Kakashi nodded "Yes..This is Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke looked at Kyo "Nice to meet you." Sasuke said

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke in shock "Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?" He asked, this however earned him a elbow to the side "Ow!"

Kyo nodded at Sasuke before turning to Ino "Oh i almost forgot..Thank you for helping me Ino."

Ino smiled "Don't mention it..I'm glad i could help you."She said with a smile

Kakashi looked at the others "Sorry to interrupt but..We actually came to get Sakura, Shikamaru and Choji..Sorry." He said

"For what?" Sakura asked

"Well..Lets just call it a small meeting.." Sasuke said

The three looked at each other and nodded "Okay." Shikamaru said as he, Sakura and Choji followed Sasuke and Kakashi out of the room

"Okay then...So is there anything you need?" Ino asked

Kyo began to think for a few minutes before smiling "Could you bring me some flowers from the shop please?" he asked politely

Ino smiled "Of course...Any specific type of flowers you want me to bring?" She asked

Kyo shook his head "Any kind will do." he said

Ino nodded as she got up "Okay then! I'll bring over some flowers later on today." She said and then left the room

Kyo smiled before laying back down on the bed _"I hope Naruto can convince them..."_

* * *

"So are we clear?" Naruto asked

Koharu and Homura sighed in defeat as they looked at Naruto and Tsunade "Fine...However if anything happens-"

"I'll be held responsible...I know" Naruto said

Tsunade smiled "Good..Now then your dismissed." She said

Koharu and Homura left "Now then.." He said "I have to tell Kyo that we got permission to help out!"

"Okay then...I'm going to put you in charge of the mission so that means you'll be picking your team." Tsunade said

Naruto grinned and then left _"Heh..That boy...He'll make a fine Hokage." _Tsunade said in her mind

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he leaned up against the wall of Kakashis house

"So then Naruto's gonna try and help?" Kiba asked as he and the rest of the Konoha 10

"Yes..He really wants to help Kyo." Kakashi said

Lee began to think for awhile and then nodded "Then we should help too!" He said loudly

"Alright i agree too!" Kiba said

"I agree." Shino said

"Same here!" Choji and Tenten said as well

"You already know my answer." Shikamru said

"Mine too!" Sakura said

Hinata nodded "The same goes with me..I want to help him as well." She said

"Okay then..That just leaves..." Kakashi turned to look at Sai

Sai sighed "Well it seems everyone has already made up their minds so quickly..." He said "Alright..I'm in."

"Okay then now before we leave i'd like to ask you a question Sai." Kakashi said

"What?" Sai asked

"Where were you on the night of the attack?" Kakashi asked

"He said that he was on a mission sent to him by lady Tsunade." Shikamaru said

Sai nodded "Yes, i was told to go and deliver a very important package outside of the village." He said "I left in the morning and didn't get back until this morning."

"That i can confirm." Shino said "I saw him."

Kakashi nodded "Okay..." He said

Sasuke looked out of the window "So who's this Daigo person anyway?" He asked

Kakashi sighed "I don't know much about him but i hear he is supposed to be the one of the Hidden Rain Villages top ninja.." He said

"I see.." Sasuke said "Then we'll have to prepare ourselves for the worst."

Kakashi nodded "Right.." He said _  
_

* * *

The day quickly turned into night and the hospital was surprisingly quiet

A medical kunoichi walked into Kyos room and walked over to his bed only to see that it was empty "Oh no!" She said as she ran back outside the room

Meanwhile Kyo looked at the moon from atop of the building where Daigo took control of him "..." He said as he silently looked at the moon, he then began to think to himself _"I...I can't sit around in that hospital..I..I need to start training and learning how to wield this power..._"

He continued to think to himself until he felt a presence and quickly turned around to see a familiar face..It was Ino

"Ah!" Kyo said "Hey I-"

"Baka!" Ino yelled yelled as she hit him on the head

"Ow!" Kyo yelled "Why did you do that!?"

"Your supposed to be resting!" Ino said

"I feel fine!" Kyo argued "Plus...I have a lot of stuff on my mind..."

Ino sighed as she sat down next to him "I put the flowers in your hospital room.." She said "So what's on your mind?"

"I...I want to figure out how to use this power..." Kyo said as he looked at down "I want to figure out how to use it so i can help find my sister and help fight Daigo.."

Ino looked at Kyo "You don't need to rush yourself.." She said "Naruto and the others will take care of finding your sister..You can count on them."

Kyo sighed and then looked at Ino "I know that but...Something doesn't feel right...Like..Like somethings going to happen and it's not going to be a good thing.." He said "Thats the only way i can explain it..."

Ino nodded "I guess i can understand what you mean..." She said "But still you shouldn't rush your recovery too much...You need to make sure your in your best shape when you see her again."

Kyo laughed a bit "I guess your right.." He said before thinking for awhile "Hey wait..How did you know i was up here?"

"Shikamaru said that this is where he first saw you here with Daigo so i thought this is where you would be.." Ino said

"Ah..." Kyo said and then got up "Okay then..Well i guess i'll head back.."

"Wait." Ino said with a sigh "I...I actually need some help with closing up the shop, i would ask mom but she's sick.. '

"Okay then i'll help you then." Kyo said "Although if miss Shizune sees me i don't think she'll be very happy."

Ino laughed as she got up "Okay then lets go!" She said as she lead Kyo to the shop

* * *

End Of Chapter 6


	7. Departure

Departure

"So this is the team?" Tsunade asked as she looked at Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Shikamaru

"Yeah, the others said that they were gonna stay behind and see what they can find." Naruto said

"That sounds good." Tsunade said "Now remember this mission is classified as a S-rank mission."

"Right!" The team said in unison

"Your mission is to infiltrate the Hidden Rain Village undetected and rescue Kyo's sister, her name is Haruka." Tsunade said "From what Kyo has told us she is ten years old."

Sakura nodded "You can count on us Lady Tsunade!" She said

Tsunade nodded as well "Alright then your dismissed!"

Naruto and the others nodded and left the office.

* * *

Ino groaned as she woke up in her bed "Ugh...""She groaned.

She got up from her bed and then walked over to the window and opened it "Ah..It's a nice day out..." She said with a smile as the sun shined into the room, just then she heard a groaning noise coming from behind her "Hm?"

Ino turned to see Kyo slumped over in the corner of the room sleeping with a blanket over him, she sighed then and walked over to him "Rise and shine sleepy head."

Kyo groaned as he looked up from his sleeping to see Ino standing above him "Oh..Hey Ino." He said with a yawn

"Why are you in my room?" Ino asked

"Well i was going to leave when you went to bed but.." Kyo said before sighing "Your mom told me i could the night stay since i helped you close the store..."

"Oh..." Ino said with a sigh "I see."

Kyo nodded but before he could say anything else he quickly covered his eyes

"Eh? Whats wrong?" Ino asked

"Pants..." Kyo said as he covered his eyes

Ino looked at him in confusion before looking down to that she had no pants on, just a shirt and...underwear... "EEK!" She screamed as she covered her lower half with the blanket from her bed

Kyo looked up from the blanket to see that Ino had covered herself "Okay..." He said

"I-i'm going to get dressed...You..Just get out!" Ino said

Kyo nodded and quickly left the room "That didn't happen..." He said

"What didn't happen?" a groggy and sick voice asked

Kyo turned to see a woman standing on the stairs to his left "Ah! Good Morning miss Yamanaka."

"Good morning Kyo..Um..What exactly is your last name?" Ino's mom asked

"Higurashi." Kyo said

"Ah that's a nice name Kyo Higurashi." The mother said with a smile before coughing

"You should really lay down ma'am" Kyo said a bit worried

Ino's mother nodded "I know i was about to head back to my bed."

Kyo smiled at her "Is there anything you need?"

"Ah, no i don't need anything." the mother said as she walked over to her room and went inside

Kyo then walked downstairs to see someone walking into the shop, it was a teen with a very large dog accompanied by Sasuke "Oh hey Sasuke."

"Oh there you are." Sasuke said

"You were looking for me?" Kyo asked

"Yeah, i wanted to talk to you..Kiba you can tell Ino what happened alright."

Kiba nodded "Fine..Oh it's nice to meet you by the way Kyo, my name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru."

Akamaru barked at Kyo "Heh...It's nice to meet you too Kiba and Akamaru." Kyo said "Alright, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Follow me." Sasuke said as he left the shop

Kyo quickly followed.

* * *

"So how long do you think it'll take to reach the Hidden Rain Village?" Sakura asked

"I hear it's really far so we might be gone for a couple of days.." Shikamaru said

"Hmm..." Naruto said as the group walked

"Whats wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

"Nothing..I was just thinking.." Naruto said "Well if we wanna get to the Hidden Rain Village quickly we can't just walk!"

Naruto then ran on ahead and jumped into the trees, the others quickly followed "Hey, Hinata have you noticed anything strange about Naruto since we left the village today?" Sakura asked

Hinata nodded "Yes...I don't know whats wrong with him.."

"We're going to the Hidden Rain Village..It's where Jiraiya died." Shikamaru said

Sakuras eyes widened "Oh..That's right

Hinata looked at Naruto as they continued to jump through the trees "I see...So that's why he's been acting strange..."

"Can't really blame him." Shikamaru said "But we have to make sure that nothing happens that puts the mission at risk."

The two nodded silently and followed Naruto.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kakashi asked as he stood in front of Tsunade in the Hokages office.

"Yes..I am." Tsunade said "I think it's time I resigned from being Hokage.."

"I'm not too sure about this...I mean..Are you sure you want me to be the sixth Hokage?" Kakashi asked

Tsunade nodded "Yes, I'm not the only one who thinks this either."

"Who else?" Kakashi asked

"Guy, Kurehnai, Naruto..The list goes on...However..." Tsunade said wit ha smile :Naruto did say that this would last only until he was old enough to be Hokage."

Kakashi laughed at this "Heh...That Naruto...Fine." He said "So when do i start exactly?"

"When Naruto and the others get back...Has Sasuke made up his mind?" Tsunade said

Kakashi nodded "Yes..He plans to leave the village for awhile to travel around the shinobi world...However.."

"What?" Tsunade asked

"He wants to try and help Kyo with the Rinnegan.." Kakashi said

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea." Tsunade said

Kakashi nodded "Right, he said after he does that and Naruto and the others return he'll be leaving."

"Alright then." Tsunade said before looking out the window _"Daigo...Just what the hell are you planing?" _

* * *

"R-really!?" Kyo asked with a smile

Sasuke had come to the flower shop only to find Kyo looking around at some of the flowers "Yes...I want to help teach you how to use it." Sasuke said

"But...How well do you know how to use it?" Kyo asked "I heard that you had gained the ability to wield the Rinnegan during the war."

"Yeah i know..I'm going to teach you some of the basics though." Sasuke said

"Oh..Okay then when do we start!?" Kyo asked frantically not wanting to wait any longer

"Now." Sasuke said "Follow me.."

"Alright then!" Kyo said as he followed Sasuke out of the shop "Where are we going?"

"The training field...There's more space and less people there." Sasuke said _"Do i really have enough strength to teach him? I barely had enough strength to fight Daigo with the first time...We'll have to see.." _

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Gaara!"

A teenage red headed boy looked up from his desk to see two others standing in front of him "Temari..Kankuro..Sorry what were you saying?" He asked

"Gaara...We were talking about something important!" Temari said

"..Are you sure your alright?" Kankuro asked

"Yes...Now what is it?" Gaara asked

"Some of our ninja that were patrolling around the outskirts of the village were attacked ambushed by ninja from the Hidden Rain Village." Temari said

Gaara looked at Temari in confusion "Ninja from the Hidden Rain Village?" Gaara asked "Why would they ambush us?.."

"That's a good question..However we have some other news as well...Konoha was attacked by a ninja from the Hidden Rain Village..A ninja by the name of Daigo, there also has been a team of Hidden Leaf shinobi sent to the Hidden Rain Village from what we can gather.."

Gaara's eyes widened "I see...Well then.." He said as he got up _  
_

"Gaara?" Temari asked

"I'll head out for the Hidden Rain Village in a few moments." Gaara said

"W-what!? Wait a minute Gaara!"Kankuro said

"What?" Gaara asked

Temari sighed "Kankuro let's just go with it..." She said "Once Gaara has his mind made up he's sticking to his decision."

Kankuro sighed "Fine..."

"You two aren't going." Gaara said

"E-eh!? Why not!?' Temari yelled

"Calm down...I need you both here in case anything happens while i'm gone..Matsuri will be coming with me.." Gaara said "Once i figure out where she is..."

Temari thought for awhile and then nodded "Fine." Temari said "You'll still be i good hands..So.."

Gaara nodded and then left the office _"Alright then..Time to fin-"_

"Ah! Lord Kazekge!" A female voice said

"Hm?...Oh Matsuri there you are." Gaara said as he walked over to the brunette who was now bowing "Um..."

Matsuri looked form her bowing "Is everything okay?" She asked as she straightened herself

"I need you to come with me to the Hidden Rain Village." Gaara said

"Oh, i guess this is about the ambush?" Matsuri asked

"Yes but from what i just heard Konoha was also attacked...The Tsunade sent a team over to to the Hidden Rain Village.." Gaara said "We are going to meet up with that team at the Hidden Rain Village."

"Okay!..But why the two of us?" Matsuri said

"I need Kankuro and Temari here to keep an eye on things for me while i'm gone...So your the only other person i could think of at the moment." Gaara admitted

"O-oh." Matsuri said with a small blush "Okay then! I'll go and get ready!"

Matsuri then ran off "I need to as well..." Gaara said as he started to walk but then he stopped and looked out of the nearby window "...Naruto..I wonder if your a part of the team that's going to the Hidden Rain Village.."

* * *

"ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed loudly

"Bless you." Sakura said "Don't tell me your catching a cold."

"I feel fine..." Naruto said as they continued their journey to the Hidden Rain village "Maybe it's just someone talking about me!"

* * *

End Of Chapter 7


	8. Return

Return

"Wow...It's so...Well..." Sakura paused as she and the rest of the team looked at the the hidden rain village

"Gloomy." Shikamaru said

"We should rest." Naruto said

"Yeah that's a good idea...It would be a bad idea t o just charge into the village and looking for Daigo.." Shikamaru said

Hinata nodded "Right however..." Hinata paused as she looked around "There isn't really anywhere to set up camp outside of the village with all this rain

Naruto nodded as he looked at the sky, the clouds around the hidden rain village blocked any view of the sun..If there was one... "So the village is the only option." Sakura said

"Sadly..." Shikamaru said "But if we keep a low profile then it shouldn't be a problem.."

Naruto grinned "Alright then!" He said as he and the others walked toward the village

* * *

"...Let...Take..A break.." Kyo said as he leaned against one of the nearby trees

Sasuke had been teaching Kyo how to use the Rinnegan now for the past 6 hours _"It looks like hes gotten the basics down..." _ Sasuke said in his mind _"Shinra Tensai and Chibiki Tensai are enough for today..." _He said as he looked up at the sky "It's getting late..."

"Ah..." Kyo said as he got up "Well..Thank you for today's training!"

Sasuke nodded as Kyo ran back to the village "...I wonder..." Sasuke said as he looked at his left arm "If my lack of power all of the sudden, has to due with this.."

He thought about for a long time before shaking his head "I shouldn't think to much about it for now..." Sasuke said as he walked back to the village.

* * *

Sakura sighed as the group walked around "There's no where to stay.."

"Yeah...It looks like we'll have no choice but to start looking for Daigo..." Shikamaru said

Naruto nodded and then looked around at some of the building before spotting a familiar face looking right at him "Daigo..."

Hinato and the other quickly turned and looked in the direction that Naruto was looking but before she could say a word the group was then surrounded by many Hidden Rain Shinobi.

"Tch...Just great, how come nothing can go as planned?" Shikamaru asked

"We'll just have to take'em out!" Sakura said as she got into a fighting stance

Naruto then closed his eyes and when he opened them they had completely changed into eyes similar to that of a toads _"Sage Mode!" Naruto said in his mind and then closed his eyes again "Now then...Maybe i can sense..."_

Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan "We are completely surrounded." she said

Naruto then opened his eyes "Found her." He said

"E-eh!? How?" Shikamaru asked in shock

"Nearby there's a place...It's hard to describe but...!?" Narutos eyes widened when he felt a familiar wave of chakra nearby _"Impossible! Their supposed dead!"_

"We have to move, now!" Naruto yelled as he quickly kicked one of the shinobi.

"RIGHT!" Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru yelled in agreement

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the Hidden Rain Village

A little girl wearing a red shirt that went down to her legs walked the halls of the strange area barefooted, her sceen was very pale and she looked like she was going to faint "Ngh...Ugh..." She groaned as she walked around

"Ah there you are!" a female voice said as the sound of footsteps echoed the hall, the woman that had now caught up to the little girl. The woman was relatively tall woman that had blue hair, with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing, she also had a large light blue paper flower in her hair. The womans eyes had black sclerae and white irises

"Ah.." The child said before coughing

"I have been looking all over for you Haruka-chan." The woman said "You have to rest, your too sick to be walking around."

Haruka looked down not saying anything "Look...Your big brothers friends are coming to get you okay?" She asked

Haruka then looked up "R-really!?" She asked in excitement

The woman nodded "Yes...I overheard your Daigo speaking with one of the other shinobi." SHe said

Haruka looked at the woman and then looked down "But that mean man said he won't let anyone take me..." She said

"Don't listen to him...He can't make you stay here for much longer...You'll be free!" The woman said with a smile

Haruka looked back at the woman and smiled "Okay! But what about you miss Konan?"

Konan looked at Haruka "I...I can't come along i'm afraid..." she said "But don't worry...Here."

Konan looked int her pocket and took out a large light blue paper flower just like the one she had in her hair, she then put it in Harukas hair "There you go.."

"Wow...Thank you!" Haruka said as she then hugged Konan

Konan smiled at this "Your welcome..." She said before she heard footsteps coming toward her "Now go back to your room.."

Haruka nodded and ran back, Konan looked behind her to see a male figure in the shadows "Well?"

"It is the Uzumaki boy and his friends." The figure said

Konan's eyes widened "I...I see...Then we have to fight him along with sensei..." She said

The figure nodded as he walked out of the shadows, he has red hair that blocked his left eye however his right eye was visible and was visible, he had the same eye type as Konan "Well we should get going shouldn't we?" He asked

"Right...Yahiko and Jiraiya-sensei are waiting Nagato.." She said as she and Nagato left.

* * *

End of chapter 8


	9. Shadows

Shadows

"Nothing so far?" Tsunade asked as two Anbu members stood in her office

"No." One of them said "We will continue our search however."

Tsunade nodded and dismissed the two "Tch..." She said as she looked outside "It's getting late..."

"AUGH!" A group of hidden rain shinobi yelled as they were knocked out

"This way!" Naruto yelled as he led the group to their destination

"That damned Daigo, hiding behind his own shinobi!" Sakura said but then noticed that they were heading towards a tower of some sort"Is that the place?"

Naruto nodded but then he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw three familiar faces...Three faces that should have been dead.

"E-eh!? Is that?" Shikamaru said in shock

"It has been awhile.." Konan said as she walked over along with Nagato and Yahiko.

"You three.." Naruto said

"Naruto...You already know that you have to get past us to save Haruka.." Nagato said

Naruto nodded and looked at them "There was another one of you though..I sensed their chakra."

"Naruto...That is your name right?" Yahiko asked, Naruto nodded "You should already know who the other person is."

Naruto nodded but before he could say anything else Konan, Yahiko and Nagato's eyes widened and then they got into fighting stances "Crap..."

"Naruto, leave them to us." Shikamaru said

"Right! You go on ahead!" Sakura said

"Hell no!" Naruto said as he got into a fighting stance "I'm not letting you fight them by yourselves!"

Just then Nagato and Yahiko charged at the group while Konan flew into the air using her paper wings "Get ready Naruto!" Kurama yelled in Narutos mind

"I know!" Naruto said as he went into his Nine-Tails mode and charged at them "I'm not going to lose here! I made a promise to Kyo!"

* * *

"ACHOO!" Kyo sneezed as he sat under one of the trees in the village, he had gotten permission to leave the hospital finally had been spending the rest of his day resting and exploring the village, he got to see some of the different restaurant around the area and was able to meet some more of Narutos friends along the way.

However something bothered him...He wasn't sure what it was but something was wrong "...I think I'm gonna walk around some more.." Kyo said as he got up and started walking again.

Kyo looked around the village as he walked and once again felt the strange feeling from before only this time it felt...Closer...

He stopped and quickly turned around only to see Anbu members on nearby roof "Oh come on.." He said in annoyance "How long are they gonna follow me?"

"Kyo!" A familiar female voice called. Kyo turned to see who had yelled and saw Ino "Hey...So what are you doing here?"

Kyo smiled "I was just looking around the village is all...However…" Kyo said with a sigh "It's not really fun since the Anbu keep following me around.."

Ino sighed "Well i guess they just want to keep an eye on you." She said

"Yeah but at all times?" Kyo asked in annoyance

"Well, it's just that they don't really trust you since you took part in the attack." Ino said "Even if you were being controlled."

Kyo sighed "I guess…." He said "Anyways...What's are you up to?"

"Oh well…" Ino said "I was actually looking for you."

"Why?" Kyo asked in confusion

"I need your help with something." Ino said before grabbing his hand "Come on!"

Kyo was about to say something else but before he could Ino literally began dragging outside of the village "_What have i gotten myself into now?_" He asked in his mind "_Naruto...I just hope that everything's going okay_…."

Ino led Kyo into the woods outside of the village "Here we are…" She said as she stopped in a clearing in the woods

"Um...Why did you bring me here exactly?" Kyo asked in confusion

"Well...Lately some of the local merchants that have been passing through here have been complaining about a monster growling nearby…" Ino said looking around

Kyo looked at Ino "A monster?" He asked "So you brought me out to find this monster?"

"Yes...If this monster continues to drive off merchants then it will leave some of the shops stocks low.." Ino said

"I see...Okay then i'll help." Kyo said

Ino smiled at Kyo "Thank you!" She said and the two then started searching for the so called 'monster'

Meanwhile with Naruto and the others

"Ngh...Please tell me this is it…" Sakura said as she and the others finally managed to beat Pain, Konan and Nagato while Naruto finished defeating the revived Jiraya.

"It seems you were able to beat us...Thank goodness…"Konan said feeling "You...Have to go...Quickly now...The child.."

But before she could finish her sentence she along with Pain, Nagato and Jiraya began to disappear "Quick!" Naruto said as he held his left arm in pain as he ran on ahead."

"I wonder what Konan tried to tell us?" Hinata asked

"I don't know...But i just hope we're not too late.." Shikamaru said

Back with Ino and Kyo continued to look around for the monster "Theres nothing around here…"

Kyo nodded before hearing a low growling sound "Wait." He said as he looked towards the sound of the growling "It's coming from the bushes over there."

Ino gulped "W-what?" She asked "I wonder what it is?"

Kyo looked over to the bushes "It's a wolf." He said

"How do you know?" Ino asked

Kyo looked at Ino in shock "You can't tell?" He asked

"No, i can't that's why i asked!" Ino yelled before hearing the bushes moving "It's coming this way!"

Kyo looked at the bushes again before coming face to face golden feral eyes, the wolf carefully walked out of the bushes only for Kyo to look at it in complete shock, it had white fur that glowed in the moonlight however on it's right side it had a opened wound that was bleeding.

"What in the world happened to it?" Ino asked in worry

"Something…" Kyo paused as he looked at the wound carefully "No someone did this to it."

"How do you know it was a person?" Ino asked

"Well you said that many merchants come through this area...However i doubt that only merchants use this area as a shortcut." Kyo said in a serious tone of voice "I bet someone tried to hunt this wolf…"

Ino looked at Kyo and then back at the wolf, the wolf glared at Kyo and growled lowly "It looks like it's in pretty bad shape.."

Kyo looked the wolf's eyes "...It's okay." He said with a smile and held out his hand 'We aren't going to hurt you...Plus it wouldn't be a good idea for you to attack us with that wound of yours."

The wolf looked at Kyo's hand before looking back at him again, this time it had stopped growling licked Kyo's hand "E-eh?" Ino said in confusion

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked as the wolf walked over and laid down in front of Kyo

"H-how did you….I mean…" Ino tried to find the right words to say as she looked at Kyo and the wolf.

"Oh, my mom used to have a wolf as her partner on missions so i know how to deal with them." Kyo said with a grin

Ino smiled before hearing a familiar voice "Hey Ino! What are you doing here?!" Kiba said as he and Akamaru walked over.

"Ah Kiba!" Ino said as she looked at him and Akamaru

Kiba was about to say something before noticing Kyo and the injured wolf "W-what the heck happened!?"

"This wolf has been injured by a hunter...That's my guess." Kyo said as he got up and helped the injured wolf up as well "Let's head back to the village now, it's getting late and this wolf needs it's wound treated."

Kiba and Ino nodded in agreement

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hidden Rain village (a few hours later.)

Haruka sat in her room and looked out of the window before coughing again "Ngh….Ow…." She said before looking at the door "...Miss Konan said to stay in here but…."

Haruka got up and gently opened the door and looked down the hallway "...There's no one here?" She asked as she looked around before leaving the room "That scary man who was here is gone…."

Just then she heard a crashing sound and the sound of people yelling "STOP THEM! DON'T LET THEM THROUGH!"

Haruka walked over to where the sounds were coming from but she made sure to keep herself hidden, she looked out from the wall she hid behind and saw a strange group of teenaged ninja standing over many defeated hidden rain ninja "That's the last of them…." Shikamaru said with a sigh

Sakura nodded "Right…" She said as she looked around "Man...This place sure is huge…"

Naruto nodded "Yeah...Hinata do you think you can use your Byakugan to search to see if you can find her?"

Hinata nodded but before she did….

"U-um…." Haruka said as she slowly walked out from behind the wall "A-are you….The people that miss Konan talked about?"

"Oh!" Hinata said as she looked at Haruka and walked over to her "Are you Kyo's little sister?"

Harukas eyes widened and she smiled before running over to Hinata and the others "Y-yes!" she said before having another coughing fit

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked

"N-no...I'm sick…" Haruka said as she felt her strength fading again

"I'll say! You look like you'll fall over at any minute." Sakura said

Naruto nodded "Right...Ah i have an idea." he said as he crouched down "Get on my my back it'll be easier to carry you that way."

Haruka nodded and she got onto Naruto's back "Um...May i ask you you all are?"

Naruto grinned "Name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

Haruka looked at Naruto in shock "E-eh!? Your Naruto!?" She asked "Miss Konan told me a lot about you!"

Naruto nodded "My names Sakura Haruno!" She said

"Shikamaru Nara." He said before yawning

"Hinata Hyuga." she said politely

Haruka smiled "My name is Haruka Higurashi!" She said using Kyo's last name

Naruto smiled "Alright let's get out of here!" He said as he and the others began to leave but were cut off by a familiar face "...Daigo…"

Daigo grinned as he and many other hidden rain ninja stood with him "Kill them all." Daigo said as he then disappeared

"Crap...There's a lot of them..My chakra is low and i can't fight with Haruka on my back…" Naruto said in his mind before looking at the others "The last fight took a lot out of us...He planned for this…."

Just then the hidden rain ninja charged at the group before a huge wave of sand wiped out the entire group of hidden rain ninja "Well now, it seems you can never stay out of trouble " A familiar red headed ninja said as he walked over to Naruto

Naruto grinned "Gaara…" He said

"Come on, let's get out of here before more ninja show up." He said as he led the group out of the building

* * *

"So it wasn't a hunter?" Ino asked with a sigh

"Nope, this wolf actually attacked someone, there was a patient earlier who complained about it." Shizune said "He said it attacked him after he got close to be honest though i bet it was scared of the weapons that he was selling."

"So you got scared then?" Kyo asked the wolf who looked away from Kyo "Ah don't be embarrassed about it, we all get scared."

Kiba nodded "Right!" He said with a grin and Akamaru barked in agreement

Ino smiled "Well i'll look after the wolf, you all go get some rest alright?" Shizune said and the three left

"Me and Akamaru are gonna head back, see ya later!" Kiba said as he and Akamaru left in a different direction

"Well that was eventful." Ino said with a smile

'Right." Kyo said before laughing a bit "Well at least we caught your 'monster'"

"S-shut up." Ino said with a blush of embarrassment on her face

Kyo smiled as he looked at her for awhile "Heh..." He chuckled

"What? What's so funny?" Ino asked in confusion

"Nothing." Kyo said as he started to walk away

"W-wait a minute!" Ino said as she grabbed his right hand to stop him "Tell me!"

Kyo looked into her visible left eye since her right eye was covered and te moment he looked at her eye he couldn't stop looking at it for some reason

"H-hey!" Ino said "Are you alright? Your acting weird now!"

"H-huh!?" Kyo asked as he snapped out of his trance "S-sorry what happened?"

Ino sighed "Tell me what was so funny earlier!"

"Oh that...Um..." Kyo paused as he blushed "Well it's just that i noticed how..._Cute you look when you blush_..."

Ino didn't hear the last part do to his mumbling "I didn't hear that last part." She said

Kyo groaned as his blush increased "I said that i had just noticed how..." He paused again before continuing "How cute you looked when you blush..."

Ino stared at Kyo for a good five minutes before blushing a deep shade of red "O-oh..." She said

The two stood in the middle of the road for a few minutes before Kyo cleared his throat "W-well...We should get going, it's getting late."

"W-where are you staying tonight?" Ino asked

"Dunno...Why?" Kyo asked

"Y-you could stay over at m-my house if you need to..." Ino said as he blush increased

"O-okay then..." Kyo said not wanting to be rude and say no "That sounds like a good idea."

"Right..." Ino said before turning around and walking ahead and Kyo followed

_"I just made this unnecessarily awkward..." Kyo said in his mind "However i guess it was a good thing to get that out of the way...I hope..."_

Ino led Kyo to her place however what the two didn't realize was that they were both being watched from afar "So It looks like you were not lying when you said that he was here..." A cloaked man with a black and red mask said "However are you really okay with betraying your comrades? I mean you have been under suspicion before, don't you want to clear yourself of past mistakes?"

The masked man looked behind him when he didn't get an answer "Now what are you painting?" He asked the other cloaked individual "Not answering...Heh...I take back what i said...Youreally don't care at all don't you...Sai."

Sai looked up finally "When do you plan on attacking?"

"Sometime tomorrow...When he least expects it." The masked man said as he looked at the flower shop where Kyo and Ino entered "That girl could be a problem...I'll leave her to you.."

Sai nodded silently as the two then left


	10. Failure and Return!

Failure and Return!

"Almost there!" Gaara said as he led Naruto's group towards the route that he had taken to get into the village, it was a much safer and quieter route.

"Hm? Who is that up ahead?" Shikamaru asked seeing a faint figure in the distance

"It's Matsuri." Gaara answered as they got closer

Matsuri sighed before turning to see the group "Ah! Your all okay, that's good!"

"Of course!" Naruto said with a grin

Hinata nodded before looking at Haruka in shock "H-haruka!" She said in shock

"What is it!?" Sakura asked as she also turned to look at the child

Harukas skin was now a much more paler shade of white and she had trouble breathing as well "Her condition is getting worse!" Hinata said "We need to get her to a hospital and fast!"

"We can't use the ones back at the Hidden Rain village." Gaara said "Too risky."

Naruto nodded "Right...So then let's get going!" Naruto yelled as he dashed past the others

"H-hey wait up!" Shikamaru yelled as he and the others ran after him

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Hidden Leaf Village in the morning

"No."Ino said as she looked at Lee

"But-" Lee was cut off

"There's no way i'm going to go on that mission!" Ino yelled

Kyo laughed a bit as he watched the two argue. Kyo had just finished his training with Sasuke on how to use the Rinnegan before Ino and Lee showed up, Lee had asked Ino to help out with a mission that involved a search for a rouge ninja, Lee had explained to Ino that they needed a girl to infiltrate the enemy base...Ino however wasn't too pleased with the idea.

"So loud and annoying..." Sasuke said as he looked at the two with Kyo

"Oh come on Ino's not annoying." Kyo said before he blushed and looked down

"Hm?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Kyo before smirking "You like her don't you."

"Eh?" Kyo asked as he turned to look at Sasuke, his blush was clearly visible

"Yep the blush proves my point." Sasuke

"N-no it doesn't!" Kyo yelled

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked "Well i have another reason."

"What?" Kyo asked

"You haven't looked at Lee the entire time." Sasuke said "You have only been looking at Ino."

Kyo blushed and looked down "Damn you.." He said with a sigh

Sasuke laughed a bit before seeing Ino walk over "Jeez..." She said before looking around the area "Wow...You two must have really been training hard to have done this much damage."

"Well i am trying to teach him to control the Rinnegan of all things." Sasuke said "But our training is done for the day..."

"Ah." Ino said with a smile as Kyo stretched

"So then any news yet?" Kyo asked

"Nothing yet...Naruto and the others haven't come back yet but i'm sure they probably found her by now." Ino said

"Right, knowing Naruto he's probably on his way back now." Sasuke said

Right when Sasuke said that an Anbu member appeared in front of the group "Kyo Higurashi?" The Anbu member asked as he looked at the group

"Yes?" Kyo asked in confusion

"Come to the hospital now it is urgent." The Anbu then disappeared after saying that

Kyo stood in confusion for sometime before coming to only one conclusion "I have to go!" He said as he then ran towards the hospital

"Should we follow him?" Lee asked

"Yes of course!" Ino yelled as she, Sasuke and Lee followed Kyo

* * *

At the hospital

Naruto sighed as he, Gaara, Matsuri and Shikamaru sat in the hospital hallway "I hope everything's alright..." Matsuri said in worry

"Naruto!" Kyo yelled as he, Sasuke, Ino and Lee ran

Naruto quickly stood up "Kyo..." He said as he looked at him

"What's going on? Is she okay?" Kyo asked frantically

"Well from what Shizune told us it seems that Haruka has some sort of disease." Matsuri said

Kyo turned his attention to Matsuri and Garra "Um..."

"Oh this is Matsuri and Gaara." Shikamaru said "Gaara is the fifth Kazekage."

Kyo bowed respectfully "Any updates?" Ino asked Shikamaru

"No, Sakura and Hinata are in there with Shizune right now.." Shikamaru said

"Ah." Lee said "Well i'm sure everything will turn out okay in the end!"

Kyo nodded 'Right!"

Sasuke sat down in silence before looking down the hall where they came from "...We have a visitor..."

Everyone looked at where Sasuke was looking before noticing Sai "Ah there you are." He said looking at Ino with a blank expression on his face

"Eh? You were looking for me?" Ino asked

"Well your mother has, she needed you to do something back at the shop." Sai said

"Oh!" Ino said "Okay thank you, i'll come back here later then!"

Sai nodded as he left along with Ino

"That guy is strange..." Kyo said

Sasuke shook his head before the doors to Haruka's room opened and Sakura walked out with Hinata and Shizune

"Well?" Naruto asked as Kyo looked at the three

"She's awake." Sakura said with a smile "Her condition has improved very much and she's already asking to see you Kyo."

Kyo smiled "Thank you." He said as he walked over to the room and went inside.

* * *

Haruka looked out of the window before hearing the door open and a voice accompanied the sound "Haruka?"

Haruka quickly turned to see Kyo walking over to her side "Big brother!" She said as the two hugged each other. As the two hugged each other before they both began to cry "I...I thought i wouldn't see you again!"

Kyo held Haruka close to him "I'm...I'm sorry..I never should have left you alone like that..." He said "It won't happen again...I promise..."

Haruka nodded "O-okay...But i don't blame you..." She said as she cried

"You don't?" Kyo asked as he looked at her

"No! Of course not!" Haruka said "Your my big brother! I can't blame you for something that's not your fault!"

Kyo smiled and kissed her on the forehead "I'm glad your alright."

Haruka smiled at him "So...Where are we?" She asked

"Konoha." Kyo said but got a confused look from her "The village hidden in the leafs."

"Oh!" Haruka said before the door opened again and this time it was Tsunade who walked in

"Sorry to interrupt but.." Tsunade paused as she looked around 'Huh...She really isn't here..."

"Who?" Kyo asked

"Ino, Naruto and the others said that she went to go to see what her mother wanted but now..." Tsunade paused again

"But what?" Kyo asked

"I went to go talk to her at the shop and she wasn't there..." Tsunade said "The nurses also said that she never left the hospital either."

"Wait but Sai was with her." Kyo said

"I know Naruto told me." Tsunade said "The question is where the hell did Sai go..."

"U-um..." Haruka said nervously "Big bro what's going on?"

"Ah don't worry nothing bad's happening.." Kyo said "But i'm gonna have to leave for awhile so you can get some rest okay?"

"Okay..." Haruka said as she laid down and Kyo left the room with Tsunade.

* * *

"So she really didn't leave?" Kiba asked as he and the rest of Naruto's friends stood in front of Harukas room

"Yeah." Tenten said

"Sai was the one who left with her..." Shikamaru said

"So then he's suspect number one." Sasuke said as Kyo and Tsunade walked out

"Is everyone is here? Tsunade asked

"Yes!" Lee said

"Alright then split up and search the area!" Tsunade said

Everyone nodded and left the hospital

"Hey Naruto." Kyo said

"Hm?" Naruto asked

"I'm going with you, i don't really know my way around yet." Kyo explained as Hinata walked over as well

"I'll go with you as well!" Hinata said

Naruto nodded before seeing Sasuke and Sakura walk over as well "I think it's best if we all go together." Sakura said

Sasuke sighed before nodding "Alright."

* * *

Meanwhile at the training field

"This was your big plan?" Sai asked as the masked man tied Ino to a tree

"S-shut up!" The man said as he finished tying her to the tree "There!"

"W-what the heck is all this about!?" Ino yelled in anger

"Well my boss has told me to have a little 'chat' with Higurashi." The masked man said "And from what i have seen thanks to Sai...You seem to be...Important to him."

Ino blushed before glaring at Sai "Why are you doing this!?"

"For my own reasons..." Sai said calmly as he drew in his scroll

"That doesn't answer my question!" Ino yelled in anger as the man then turned to Sai

"So then...How long do you think it will take for them to come here?" The man asked

Just then Naruto, Sasuke, Kyo, Sakura and Hinata arrived at the training field "Ah! Ino!" Sakura said seeing Ino tied to a tree and then looked at the masked man and Sai.

"What the heck is going on here!?" Naruto asked

"Bwahahahaha!" The masked man laughed loudly "Now then..You all have fallen into our trap! Now Sai!"

Sai looked at the group and then at the man "...No." He said and right then and there, the long and large snake that Sai had been drawing in his scroll jumped out of it and coiled itself around the masked man

"W-what!?" The man yelled in surprise "This...This isn't fair!"

Kyo looked at the man and listened to his whining before his eyes widened "...Shun?" He asked

The man looked at Kyo "Uhh...N-no...That's not my name at all..." He said nervously before Kyo walked over and took the mans mask off to reveal that the man had sea blue eyes and short brown hair "Er..."

"Yep..." Kyo said with a sigh "Of all of the people to send..."

"S-shut up!" Shun yelled "If it weren't for Sai's betrayal then i would've had you!"

Ino cleared her throat to get everyone's attention "Oh! Right!" Sakura said as she rushed over and untied Ino

"Thanks..." Ino said with a sigh and then looked at Sai "You could've warned me!"

"That would have ruined my plan." Sai said calmly "Besides...You're not injured so why complain?"

"...I hate you..." Ino said with a glare

Sai shrugged "Anyway's...We should get Shun to Lady Tsunade." Sakura said

Hinata nodded "Right."

Shun hung his head in shame "D-dammit..." He said "I almost did it..."

* * *

A few minutes later outside of the Hokage mansion

"...No." Kyo said looking at Ino

The group had taken Shun to the Hokage mansion for interrogation, afterword the group left and went their own ways in the village, Sasuke with Sakura, Naruto with Hinata and Ino with Kyo. Sai went back to his house.

"Aw, why not?" Ino asked a bit disappointed

"There is no way you're getting me to dress formally...Ever." Kyo said

"Why not?" Ino asked again

"Because i would look like a fool!" Kyo said "Plus i'm not doing it to promote anything either."

Ino sighed "Well it was worth a shot..." She said "Hey...Can i ask another question?"

Kyo looked at her "Sure." He said

"Can we go visit your little sister?" Ino asked "I want to meet her if you don't mind."

Kyo smiled "Of course!" he said "We can go now, there's still time!"

Ino nodded and followed Kyo as he ran to the hospital.

* * *

With Sasuke and Sakura

"...Hey Sasuke are you listening?" Sakura asked

Sasuke blinked and looked at Sakura "Hm?" He asked in confusion "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

Sakura sighed "I was asking if ou were feeling alright but never mind." She said "You not paying attention clearly proves that you still aren't back to your usual self."

"How does that prove anything?" Sasuke asked

"Because you usually pay attention unlike Naruto." Sakura replied "So how is your body adjusting?"

"Slowly." Sasuke said "Having the Rinnegan is still something to get used to..."

"Ah...Well if you need anything let me know." Sakura said

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

Sakura blushed a bit "N-never mind!" She said

* * *

With Naruto and Hinata at Ichiraku Ramen

"Another bowl please!" Naruto said

Hinata sighed at this "You really eat a lot Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at Hinata and grinned "Well i gotta make sure i have enough energy to some more training!"

"Well you must be doing a lot of training later then if you're eating that much.." A familiar voice said from behind Hinata and Naruto making the two turn around

"Ah! Gaara!" Naruto said in surprise "What are you still doing here!?"

Gaara smiled and sat down "Well me and Matsuri were both about to leave until we got some startling news from the Anbu."

"Eh? W-what happened?" Hinata asked

"The Anbu have reported strange sightings far into the woods of Konoha..." Gaara said

"Sightings of what?" Naruto asked as Teuchi gave Naruto his tenth bowl of ramen

"Four people have been sighted going in and out of the woods.." Gaara said

"Hm? Hinata asked "Do they know who the group is?"

"They know one person." Gaara said "...Orochimaru."

Naruto quickly stopped eating "E-eh!?" He yelled "So they finally found him!?"

Gaara nodded "Yes...However..." He paused "The report is at least four days old...Which means he could be anywhere by now."

Naruto sighed "Which means there will be a mission to find him soon..." He said "How come i can't catch a break..."

Gaara laughed a bit "Well you are the hero of Konoha." He said

Naruto groaned and then continued eating _"...There is so much happening now...But my main concern is..." He paused talking to himself in his mind "What is Daigos next move gonna be?"_

* * *

End of Chapter 1o

A/N: Can you guys guess who the other three people are with Orochimaru?


	11. Peaceful Night

Peaceful Night

Haruka sat in her room in the hospital looking out of the window before she heard the door open and a nurse walked in "Hello, you have some visitors Haruka." The nurse said with a smile before Kyo and Ino walked into the room and the nurse left.

Haruka smiled "Big bro!"She said in excitement before Kyo gave her a hug

"How are you feeling?" Kyo asked

"Better, the nice nurse lady said I could leave tomorrow!" Haruka said

"Oh well that's great!" Kyo said

Haruka smiled and then looked at Ino "Big bro who's the pretty lady?"

Ino blushed a bit from the compliment "That would be Ino Yamanaka." Kyo said "She and her mother own a flower shop here in the village."

Ino smiled "It's nice to meet you Haruka."

Haruka looked at the two for awhile before gasping "What's wrong?" Kyo asked in worry

"Are...Are you two dating?" Haruka asked

Ino and Kyo looked at Haruka for awhile before their faces turned red "N-no!" The two said at the same time

Haruka laughed at this "Hehehe! You should have seen the look on your faces!"

Kyo sighed at this, a small blush still visible on his face "Still as mischievous as ever."

Ino smiled her blush was still visible as well "Sorry." Haruka said still laughing a bit "But i actually thought you two were going out."

"What made you think that?" Ino asked

"Well….I don't know i just thought of it…" Haruka said thinking a bit "I mean i guess thought you two were dating because i never really see big bro with a pretty girl."

Kyo looked at Haruka "Well i'm mainly training or focusing on my missions…." He said

"Ah! I just remembered!" Haruka said "Did you get me something?"

"Hm?" Kyo asked before realizing what she was talking about "Oh! Um...Not yet sorry, i haven't had the time to."

Haruka frowned "Oh…." she said

Kyo sighed at this and tried to think of something to say "Well how about this?" Ino asked "Tomorrow when you get out of the hospital, we'll take you to the flower shop and you can pick out whatever flowers you like?"

Haruka's frown quickly turned into an excited smile "Okay!" She said

Ino and Kyo smiled, just then a nurse walked in "Um...Sorry to inform you all but visiting hours are over now." She said

Kyo nodded "Alright then." He said as he and Ino got up "We'll see you tomorrow."

Haruka nodded and waved at the two as they left

"She's really nice." Ino said as they walked out of the room

"Yeah…" Kyo said

"You're still worried aren't you?" Ino asked

"Yeah...Daigo isn't gonna stop until he successfully executes his plans.." Kyo said

Ino looked at him "Well don't worry!" She said "You've got us to help you out!"

Kyo smiled "Thanks." he said as they walked through the hallway

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hokages office

"WHAT!?" Tsunade yelled

"Oww..." Kakashi said covering his ears

"No need to yell so loud granny..." Naruto said which earned him a hit on the head "OUCH!"

"Stop calling me that." Tsunade said before sighing "So...He's still around after all..."

"Well we don't exactly know what he's planning..." Hinata said

"Yes but still he could be up to something...Evil..." Tsunade said with before the door opened

"Ah, am i interrupting something?" Yamato asked

"No, we just found Orochimaru." Kakashi said

"O-oh." Yamato said in shock

"We need to find where he is exactly..." Gaara said

Matsuri nodded "But to do that we need someone who really knows him well..."

Everyone looked at Tsunade "Don't look at me, i don't know what goes on in that head of his..."

Naruto began to think and then his eyes widened "Sasuke." He said before running out of the room

"N-naruto-kun!" Hinata said chasing after him

* * *

With Sasuke and Sakura

"How about this one?" Sakura asked as she held up a silk pink dress

"Sure." Sasuke said not paying attention and looking outside of the store

Sakura sighed at this and put the dress back where she found it before hearing a loud voice "Sasuke!" Naruto called out

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as Naruto and Hinata ran into the store

"We found Orochimaru!" Naruto said, this got Sasukes full attention

"Where?" Sasuke asked

"He's deep in the forest with three other people...But we don't know if he's still there or not..." Hinata said

Sasuke sighed at this "Hmm..." He said before backtracking to what Hinata said "Wait...You said he was with three other people?"

"Y-yes...Why?" Hinata asked

"Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo." Sasuke said "Now i know i can find him..."

"Really?!" Naruto asked

"Yes, before the tree left i made sure to have a crow keep track of their movements." Sasuke said "Last i remember the crow was with Jugo..."

"Alright!...Wait how do you know it was with Jugo?" Naruto asked

"My sharingan." Sasuke said "Remember Itachi was able to use Crows as well."

Sakura looked at the three as Sasuke closed his eyes and then quickly opened them revealing his sharingan eyes "...Okay...I see some sort of under ground lab..."

"Ah! Okay so they must be in some sort of cave!" Naruto said

Sasuke then sighed "I can see Karin but no one else..." He said

"Okay then well can you find out where the cave is?" Sakura asked finally speaking

Sasuke nodded and then closed is eyes again before becoming silent

"Uhh..." Naruto said "Is he okay?"

Just then a crow flew into the store and landed on Sasukes shoulder. Sasuke then opened his eyes "I know where to find him...Im going now so if you want to come with-"

"I'm going!" Sakura and Naruto both said at the same time

"I can't..." Hinata said 'I have to go back home and take care of a few things."

Sasuke nodded "Well then it seems like the three of us-"

"Six of us." Anko said as she, Yamato and Kakashi walked in as Hinata left "We're going too."

Sasuke looked at Anko "Are you sure you wanna go?" He asked her

"Of course!" Anko said "I'm not gonna let you all go find Orochimaru without me!"

"Alright then..." Naruto said "Let's get going!"

"No." Kakashi said "We wait until morning."

"Eh!?" Naruto asked in shock

"We can't go in there tired now." Yamato said

"Right, we rest tonight and in the morning we'll go." Anko said in agreement

"Alright." Sasuke said before he and Naruto left

Sakura sighed "Well there goes shopping..." She said leaving the store

* * *

Alittle while later with Kyo and Ino

"Hmm..." Ino said as he laid her bed. She glanced at Kyo who was sleeping on the floor "...I can't sleep at all.."

She then sat up and looked out of the window before once again looking at Kyo and blushed "Why do i keep thinking about what she said?" Ino asked herself as she thought about what Haruka said about them dating "It's not like i like him or anything..." She said but then shook her head "Ah! Stop thinking about it!"

Just then she heard a groan and looked back at Kyo "...What are you doing?" Kyo asked as he sat up looking very tired

"Ah s-sorry!" Ino said before laying back down and didn't face him

Kyo looked at her in confusion "Okay..." He said before laying back down

_"What the heck is going on!?" Ino asked in her mind "I've never acted this way in front on anyone before...So what makes him so special?!" _

* * *

Somewhere in the forest

"SUIGETSU GET OUT OF THE LAB!" A loud female voice was heard

"ALRIGHT KARIN NO NEED TO BITE MY DAMN HEAD OFF!" Suigetsu yelled back

Orochimaru sighed as he sat in his bed looking at notes that he had written down for his latest experiment, he then looked up at his door "It was so much quieter when they weren't here..." He said "But unfortunately i need them.."

Just then his door opened "I have the rest of you're notes." Karin said as she walked into the room looking very annoyed

"Ah...Thank you." Orochimaru said as Karin gave him the notes and she then left

As Orochimaru looked at the notes he felt a strange feeling and then looked up from his notes before smiling mischievously" Ah...It seems that there will be a reunion happening soon..." He said "...Sasuke..."

* * *

End Of Chapter 11


	12. Love and Forgiveness

Love and Forgiveness

In the morning at the Yamanaka Flower shop.

"Wow they're all so pretty!" Haruka said as she looked at the flowers

Ino smiled at this "Well like I said pick any that you like."

Haruka nodded and looked around the shop

Kyo smiled as he looked at his little sister "Heh...She looks really happy.." He said

"Yeah..." Ino said before looking at him "H-hey...Can I ask you something?"

Kyo turned to look at her "Sure...What's up?" Kyo asked

"C-can me and you go somewhere together?" Ino asked with a small blush appearing on her face.

Kyo looked at her "Like a shop or restaurant?" He asked

"Y-yeah!" Ino said her blush increasing.

Kyo smiled and noticed the blush on her face "Alright then." He said as Haruka came back with a few flowers

"Okay!" Haruka said

Kyo smiled at her "That all?" He asked

Haruka nodded "Hey Haruka do you mind doing me a favor?" Ino asked

"Sure!" Haruka said in excitement

"Could you help my mom with the store today? Me and Kyo have some errands to run."

Haruka nodded "Wow! Okay, you can count on me!"

Ino smiled before she and Kyo left the shop "Okay see ya later!"

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the village

Kakashi sighed as he followed Sasuke with the others "Something wrong?" Anko asked

"Kinda….I just wonder what's gonna happen when we get there…" Kakashi said

"Don't worry Kakashi sensei we'll handle everything if something happens!" Naruto said loudly with a grin

"Well he's excited.." Yamato said with a sigh before he looked at Sasuke and then at Sakura who was silent "You're awfully silent."

"Hm?" Sakura asked as she turned her head to look at Yamato "Sorry what was that?"

"Never mind…" Yamato said as Sasuke stopped "Hm? What's wrong?"

"...We're here…" Sasuke said as he pointed at the cave that was in front of them, there was also a fairly tall man with medium length orange hair standing in front of the cave's entrance, he wore a long purple cloak that covered his entire body "Jugo…."

Jugo looked up at the group that was approaching him "Ah...Sasuke." He said a bit shocked

"Is Orochimaru in there?" Sasuke asked

Jugo nodded "To be honest he said that he was expecting you to come…" He said

"Tch...Of course he was…" Anko said

Sasuke sighed "Let's go." he said as he and Jugo led the group into the cave. As the group walked into the cave they could the sound of two people arguing.

"I THINK I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING BAKA!"

"DO YOU REALLY!?"

"YES NOW SHUT THE HELL UP SUIGETSU!"

Sasuke sighed as the group entered the underground hideout, the argument had been coming from the room to the left of them and Sasuke immediately went inside to stop it.

"Wait..Orochimaru isn't-" Jugo was cut off

"I know." Sasuke said as he opened the door, however when he opened the door he was hit in the face with water "..."

The two people who were arguing looked at Sasuke in horror "Uhh….H-hey Sasuke…." Suigetsu said nervously, he wore black cloak over his purple shirt and he wore dark blue pants.

"Yeah...H-hey…." Karin said nervously as well, she wore her old lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals

"...You two are annoying as ever…." Sasuke said as he wiped the water from his face "Stop fighting...We need silence when we speak with Orochimaru.."

"We?" Suigetsu asked before looking behind Sasuke to see the others "Ah…"

"Actually…" Kakashi said as he walked in "Naruto and Sakura are going to be staying out here while the rest of us are going to talk to Orochimaru."

"What!? Why!?" Naruto asked

"Because i said so" Kakashi said "Look just stay out here.."

Naruto was about to say something but then his eyes darted over to Anko who was glaring at the door that was in front of her and that's when he sensed him….Orochimaru was behind that door… "...Okay." Naruto said "I understand."

Sakura was confused a bit but nodded in agreement

"Okay then let's go. Sasuke said as he led the three into the main room to speak with Orochimaru

* * *

Orochimaru sighed as he looked at the notes "No...That won't do..."

Just then the door to his room opened and Sasuke, Kakashi, Anko and Yamato entered "Orochimaru.." Anko said glaring at him

Orochimaru looked up from his notes "Hm? So you have come as well..." He said before directing his attention to Sasuke "Ah hello again Sasuke.."

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked looking at the notes on his bed

"Well what else would i be doing?" Orochimaru replied with a wicked smile "Doing research of course."

"He can't be trusted." Anko said as soon as Orochimaru finished talking

"What research?" Kakashi asked

Orchimaru sighed and handed one of the notes on the bed to Sasuke

Sasuke looked at the notes and his eyes widened "Poison extract research?"

"Yes...Not too long ago Jugo and Suigetsu found a group of hidden rain ninja not too far from Konoha.." Orochimaru said before coughing loudly "They were carrying a lot of strange items, including a strange poison that i haven't seen before..."

Anko took another one of the notes "Chakra device?"

"The device seems to take away ones chakra and use it against the original owner.." Orochimaru explained

Kakashi took the last note that was in front of him "Explosives and sealing paper?"

Orochimaru nodded "You all must have done something to anger them,...So what exactly is going on?"

* * *

"Wow...There is a lot of creepy stuff in here..." Naruto said as he looked around the lab and saw many dissected animals.

"Eww..." Sakura said as she looked at some of the snake that were in the lab and some of the other dead animals "I'm amazed it doesn't stink in here..."

"Tell me about." Karin said with a sigh

"What is he trying to do?" Sakura asked Karin

"We're testing out to stuff that we found on some hidden rain ninja." Karin said before picking up vial with a strange orange colored liquid "This is only one vial of the strange new poison we found."

"Did you ever figure out what was in that stuff?" Suigetsu asked

"No...We tested it on animals and it killed them very quickly of course..." Karin said before putting the vial back "But i can't seem to figure out what the hell it's made out off..."

"Soo..." Naruto said "You three were with Sasuke before the war right?"

Team Taka nodded "Hmm..." Sakura said as she looked at the three

"Wait hold up...You with the pink hair." Suigetsu said "Your name wouldn't happen to be Sakura would it?"

"It is." Sakura said "Why?"

Suigetsu began to laugh "What's so funny?" Jugo asked in confusion

"Yeah you idiot." Karin said in annoyance

"You have competition Karin." Suigetsu said, Karin looked at him in confusion "You know...For Sasukes love."

"W-w-w-what are you talking about you idiot!?" Karin yelled in anger' but a small blush was clearly seen "I don't l-love that moron he stabbed me!"

Sakura looked at Karin "Oh..."

"Oh stop lying! You were talking about how you missed Sasuke the other day!"

"I was not you damn moron!" Karin yelled

Naruto looked at the two and then at Jugo "Are they always like this?"

Jugo nodded "Sadly..."

* * *

"Ah that was good!" Ino said as she and Kyo exited the restaurant where they ate lunch

"Yeah, i have to admit the food is way better here than at home." Kyo said with a grin

"Hey you two!" Shizune said as she ran over "I...Finally found you."

"What's up?" Kyo asked

"Lady Tsunade told me to let you know that you now have a house here in the village!" Shizune said with a smile

"Really!?" Kyo asked

"Hey that's great!" Ino said

"Right, Haruka is already there so let's go!" Shizune said as she led the two to the house.

A few moments later Shizune, Kyo and Ino arrived at the house, the house itself was the same size as the flower shop

"Wow, it looks nice." Ino said

"Yeah." Kyo said as he opened the door and saw Tenten inside "Umm..."

"Ah!" Tenten said "Sorry i didn't hear the door open."

"Oh right i forgot, i need someone to stay and watch Haruka while i was looking for you so i found Tenten." Shizune said

"She's asleep upstairs." Tenten said with a smile "She's a really polite little girl."

Kyo smiled at this before Tenten and Shizune left "Well then...Let's take a look around!" Ino said as she walked into the living room

Kyo nodded and decided to look around as well

* * *

"YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT!?" Anko yelled loudly

"Oww..." Kakashi said as he, Yamato and Sasuke covered their ears

"...Are you done?" Orochimaru asked in annoyance "Look i know you don't trust me but is it really wise not to work with me when i myself have in my possession multiple items that this Daigo want;s to use against you? Listen i can research their equipment to that it can help you fight back against them."

"Out of the question!" Anko said in anger

"Not out of the question." Kakashi said

Anko looked at him "What?...Don't tell me you trust him..." She said in disbelief "After what he did to the Third! To Konoha! He can't be-"

"So you trust Sasuke and that Higurashi boy but not me?" Orochimaru asked

Anko looked at him in silence when he said that before hearing Orochimaru sigh "Look...Anko i know i have done horrible things to you, Konoha and many others in the past...I know this won't help my case but...I truly am sorry.." He said looking Anko dead in the eyes "I know you might think i am ling but i am not, i am sorry for everything that i have done and i wish to try and help Konoha in anyway possible...So please find it in your heart to try and trust me again."

Anko couldn't believe the words she had just heard come out of Orochimarus mouth "...Dammit..." she said with a sigh "Fine..."

Kakashi smiled at this "Now then what do you know so far?"

"Nothing yet." Orochimaru said "But I'm confident that i'll find something soon..."

"IN the meantime then someone's gotta stay and keep an eye on you..." Yamato said

"I agree...So Yamato how about you?"Kakashi asked

"E-eh!?" Yamato asked "Why me!?"

Kakashi sighed "I was just asking..." He said

Orochimaru nodded at this "Okay i have no problem with that...However then i'll need someone to help get me supplies if i need them." He said

"That'll be my job." Anko said

"Alright then..Well it looks like our work here is done." Sasuke said finally speaking up

Kakashi nodded "Right let's get going..." He said before he opened the door to see Naruto and Sakura waiting

"It's about time!" Naruto said

"Oh shut it brat!" Anko said as Sasuke and Kakashi followed

"Huh? Where's Yamato-sensei?" Sakura asked

"He's going to be staying here and keeping an eye on Orochimaru." Sasuke said

"Eh? Are you sure he'll be alright?" Naruto asked as they started leaving the cave

"Yeah." Kakashi said "I'm sure of it."

* * *

"They even stocked the kitchen with food.." Kyo said "They really didn't have to do all of this..."

"Well it's lady Tsunades way of saying that you're welcome in the village." Ino said as she sat in the living room

Kyo looked at her "Well it seems like you're comfortable." He said as he walked over and sat next to her "Is she still asleep?"

"Yeah." Ino said "Haruka's room is really nice as well."

"That's good." Kyo said before sighing "If she likes it then it must be good.."

Ino nodded and looked at Kyo "H-hey...Um can i ask a question?" She asked she said with a small blush

"Yeah, go ahead.." Kyo said smiling at her

"Well...W-what do you think of me?" Ino asked as he blush increased slightly

Kyo looked at her in confusion "Eh?" He asked "Well...I think you're a very kind person, you have a amazing personality and..."

Ino looked at him when he paused only to see that he was blushing as well "And?" Ino asked curious

"...You're...Beautiful." Kyo said his blush increasing

Ino's eyes widened and her face beet red "O-oh..." She said

"Ino..." Kyo said before pausing "Why exactly did you ask me that question?"

"W-well...I've been thinking about what Haruka said in the hospital room..." Ino said

"You mean when she asked us if we were dating?" Kyo asked

Ino nodded "I...I guess i didn't notice it before then but...After we left that room...I started realizing that i have feelings for you..." She said

"R-really?" Kyo asked

Ino nodded "Yes..." She said looking down for awhile but then looked up "So i want' to know if-"

Just then Ino was cut off by Kyo...Who had kissed her on the lips. Ino was taken back by the kiss but after awhile she kissed him back and the kiss lasted a good 10 minutes before Kyo broke off.

"Wow..." Ino said "...That, was amazing..."

"Y-yeah..." Kyo said as he looked into her eyes "S-so..."

Ino blushed before looking outside "I-it's getting late..." Ino said "You don't mind if i stayed here for the night do you?"

"Now what kind of question is that?" Kyo asked "We just kissed, so theres no way i'd say no."

Ino smiled before kissing him on the cheek "Fair point." she said before her blushed in creased again 'I-i guess we'll be sharing a room again huh?"

"Yeah, but this time no one's sleeping on the floor." Kyo said before he got up and started heading for the bedroom.

Ino followed her blush still visible on her face.

* * *

End Of Chapter 12


	13. Reanimation

Naruto belongs to Kishunuma and VizMedia, i do not own anything except the story of this Fanfic and my own Original Characters.

* * *

Reanimation

In the morning at Kakashi's house

Kakashi groaned as he got up from his bed "...Todays the day..." He said with a sigh before getting up from the bed and walking towards the kitchen morning so he "I still think this idea is a bit rushed...having me become hokage and all at a short notice..."

Just then there was a knock at the door "Now who in the world could this be?" He asked before walking over to the door and opening it to see Shizune "Oh hello Shizune." Kakashi said "If your here then-"

"Lady Tsunade told me to come and get you." Shizune said with a smile

"I see...Alright then." Kakashi said as he went back into his room to get dressed and then came back out "Is this about-"

"No." Shizune said with a sigh "It's something else...It's about Daigo.'

Kakashi's eyes widened and then nodded "Alright, let's get going." he said as he and Shizune then left

* * *

Sasuke nodded as he sat on the ground "Good..That ends your training for today." He said before he heard a loud thud and sigh "Tired?"

"Yes...Very..." Kyo groaned as he laid on the ground "Still getting used to this.."

"Well i understand." Sasuke said before hearing someone walk over

"I knew i'd find you here." Ino said as she walked over with a smile

Kyo sat up and smiled back "Well of course!" He said "I need to learn how to fully use the Rinniegan!"

Sasuke nodded "He's right, the more he learns the better chance he has against Daigo."

Ino sighed a bit "Yeah you do have a point..."

Kyo smiled and then got up "Hey everything's gonna be fine." He said

Ino smiled back "I know..I'm gonna go ahead and head back to to the shop." She said before she left

"Seems like she really cares for you.." Sasuke said "I'm guessing that means you two are going out now?"

Kyo blushed a bit "Y-yeah..." He said "What about you and that other girl?"

"Hm?" Sasuke asked

"The one that Naruto said liked you..She was on your team." Kyo said "...Sakura was it?"

"Tch.." Sasuke said in annoyance "Nothing, simple as that."

Kyo looked at him "Uhh...Okay..." He said "Well i'm gonna head off, see ya later!"

As Kyo left Sasuke looked got up from where he was sitting "...What do you want?"

"Just came by to see how you were holding up.." Kakahshi said

"So you sent a shadow clone?" Sasuke asked looking at the clone

The clone sighed "Well...as of right now i'm in the hokages office talking about something going on in one of the forests near the village, apparently some hidden rain ninja have been spotted making rounds in the forest."

"So then this isn't just a check up visit." Sasuke said and looked at Kakashi's clone "You need my help because you no longer have your sharingan."

"Correct." The clone said "I also asked Shikamaru, Lee and Sakura to accompany you on the mission."

Sasuke sighed in annoyance "Fine..." He said as he began to walk over to the Hokages mansion

"...That boy is still the same..." The clone said before disappearing

* * *

Meanwhile near the hidden rain village in a underground cavern

"Well is it ready?" Daigo asked

"Yes sir!" A hidden rain shinobi said before pointing at the strange light green lake that was next to in front of a strange statue of a blindfolded man, his face showing agony as he had his hands outstretched.

"Good...Now to test it out..." Daigo said as some of the other hidden rain ninja brought in two coffins "Alright."

The ninja slid the coffins into the lake before five of them stood next to the lake on each side "Now then use the seal!" Daigo said

The rain ninja nodded and released the seals that were at their feet causing the lake to glow brightly. _"Now then...Let's see if this works..."_ Daigo said as he walked over

"**Forbidden Jutsu..."**

* * *

Orochimaru sighed as he looked through his notes "...The strange poison kills anything the instant it is consumed..." He said "However...The compounds inside of it don't seem like ordinary poison ingredients..."

"Still nothing?" Anko asked as she walked into his room with another batch of files

"Unfortunately...Hm?" Orochimaru asked as he looked closely at something on the file "Wait...No.."

"What's up?" Anko asked as Orochimaru got up and walked over to the lab that was just outside the door

"How could he have been able to perfect it!?" Orochimaru yelled as he walked in

"Huh?" Karin asked as she looked up from what she was doing along with Suigetsu

"What's going on now?" Suigetsu asked as Orochimaru walked over to the recent animal that had died and sat it in the sink which was filled with water "H-hey i was about to-"

"Be quiet." Orochimaru said as he picked up one of the vials with the orange liquid and poured it into the water, however just when he did that the water began to change not into an orange color as he thought but alight green color "...I'll be damned..."

"What the hell?" Karin asked "The poison-"

"No it's not poison..." Orochimaru said "I mean yes if someone where to drink it than yes it would be a poison since it was never meant to be consumed...It has a different purpose."

"How do you know this?" Anko asked

"Because i developed this...Well...The planning to it at least..." Orochimaru said as he sat down in on of the chairs in the room "It was around the time after Sasuke had left Konoha..I had begun developing a way to revive the dead not by using only the reanimation Jutsu but combining it with a strong enough substance..."

Anko looked at him in shock "However i had constantly failed so i decided to stop the project and get rid of my files...But before i could do that-"

"You died." Jugo said finally speaking up as Yamato entered the room

"I heard everything.." Yamato said

"Okay so it bring anything to life?" Suigetsu asked then why isn't the mouse coming to life?"

"Because you need to preform the Reanimation Jutsu...However.." Orochimaru said showing them the the document "This seal is what's really bothering me."

"Why would he need a seal?" Anko said

"My guess is he needs this seal to preform the jutsu but...Wait." Orochimaru said "Of course, if he uses the jutsu someone like him could die...So then he must have other people preform it themselves so he won't have to..."

"Sacrificing them..." Yamato said

"I'll go tell lady Tsunade!" Anko said rushing out of the room

Orochimaru looked at the sink again _"Daigo...The water liquid in question that he uses is some sort of..."_ Just then Orochimaru felt something coming from the liquid _"It's...Chakra?...Just what the hell are you dong Daigo?"_ Orochimaru then looked at the seal

* * *

In the forest

"Around here?" Sakura asked

"Yes." The Anbu member said looking around "I was on patrol when i saw them."

"Well than we shall find them!" Lee yelled

Sasuke sighed "Must you yell so loud?"

Shikamaru sighed at this and looked around "Well how about this...We go in pairs and look around.."

"I'll go with-" Sakura began

"I'll go by Shikamaru." Sasuke said

"O-oh..." Sakura said

Lee looked at Sakura and then at Sasuke and was about to say something before Shikamaru cut in "Alright then, let's get going."

The Anbu member nodded and then left the group. "So then let's split up." Shikamaru said before he and Sasuke both went deeper into the forest

Sakura sighed "Sakura are you okay?" Lee asked

"Y-yes...I'm fine." Sakura said "Let's get going Lee."

Sakura then began to run into the forest _"...Sasuke..."_ Lee said angrily in his mind before following Sakura

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Kakashi said

"I'm not." Anko said before looking at Tsunade "Whatever Daigo's plan is it cannot be good."

Tsunade sighed "Well then we'll have to announce you as Hokage tomorrow...Earlier then expected.." She said to Kakashi

"Wait...He's gonna be the new Hokage!?" Anko asked in shock

"Yes...I can't think of anyone else that would fit the role...Plus Naruto's still too young." Tsunade said "I just hope he doesn't slack off..."

"Don't worry I'll keep him on his toes!" Anko said with a grin

Kakashi looked at her "H-huh?" He asked a bit worried now

"Well...I'm saying since Shizune acts like an adviser of sorts for Tsunade i'll do the same for you when your Hokage!" Anko said

"But what about helping Orochimaru?" Kakashi said

"I'll do both." Anko said "Your not gonna get me to change my mind!"

Tsunade laughed at this "You should just accept it." She said with a smirk

Kakashi sighed at this and then looked at Anko "Alright then, i guess i have no choice but to accept it."

Anko grinned "Yes!"

* * *

"W-what the hell!?" One of the hidden rain ninja yelled he looked at the other hidden rain ninja that were standing around the circle with him, however they were all dead now "W-what happened!?"

"The **Forbidden Jutsu: Godly Reanimation.**" Daigo said with a smirk "A jutsu that i made myself, however if i preformed it myself there would be a huge chance that i myself might die..."

"S-so your using us!?" The ninja yelled

"Of course...You all are my followers and you will obey." Daigo said "Unless you want the ultimate punishment for betraying me?"

"Lord Daigo...We have a problem." Another one of the ninja said looking at the coffins that were now out of the water "One of them failed."

"Tch...A minor setback..." Daigo said as he walked over "What about that sound ninjas coffin?"

Just then the ninja that Daigo was talking to removed the top of the coffin to be only to be greeted by a punch to the face "GAH!" He yelled before hitting the ground

"What...What the fuck?" a female voice asked, the owner of the voice was a female kunoichi that was laying in the coffin dead a few moments ago. She got out of the casket to finally reveal herself to everyone, she had long, untamed, dark red hair, she wore a tan tunic, similar to the one Orochimaru usually wears, with black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals "Where the fuck am i!?"

"Now there's no need to get all worked up." Daigo said "It is very nice to meet you...We have much to discuss...Tayuya."

The sound kunoichi looked at Daigo with a pissed off glare "And just who the fuck are you!?"

* * *

End of chapter 13

**Me: Hello! I'm back from the dead...Again... But i'm really trying to update more but with all sorts of other stuff going on it's kinda hard! So i first want to apologize to everyone for my lateness for this chapter. **

**The second thing i want to talk about is what's going on in Paris. I just wanna say that i hope those of you who live in Paris are safe and sound and i hope that people that you know in Paris are safe as well, to those who lost loved ones during that incident then my heart goes out to you all, i cannot imagine being in the situation that you all are in, what happened was a horrifying act and i hope and pray that something like this does not happen to anyone again.**

**On a lighter note, i'm probably going to update this story more just because i've really been in a Naruto mood lately since i finally watched The Last and Boruto movies so yeah. I might also update again tonight i'm not sure, depends on what happens.**

**Don't for get to Review! I like feedback it lets me know what people think about the story!**


	14. Missing

Missing.

"Damn it...Nothing." Shikamaru said with a sigh

Sasuke looked around as well "It's like they were never here..."

Shikamaru groaned as he walked over to Sasuke "They must have been very cautious to not leave anything..."

Sasuke nodded "Yeah, but what would they be doing here?" He asked "Scouting?"

"Maybe or they were looking for a spot to set traps..." Shikamaru said "I wonder if Lee and Sakura found anything..."

"Right..." Sasuke said "I'll stay here and look over this area again..."

Shikamaru looked at him "Alright what's up with you?" He asked

"Nothing." Sasuke said as he started to walk away

"Sasuke." Shikamaru said "You know that it's gonna be hard to trust you again unless you actually tell us what's going on."

Sasuke sighed and then turned to look at Shikamaru "...It's hard trying to come back from what i was..." He said

"Which was?" Shikamaru asked

"Someone who didn't care for others...A person who cared only for his personal goals..." Sasuke said "...Someone who was naive..."

Shikamaru listened "I only wanted power...Power to kill Itachi...Then i learned the truth about what happened..." Sasuke continued "I hated Konoha after that...Now i'm back here again trying to help protect it."

"That's not all." Shikamaru said "There's something else isn't there?"

Sasuke was silent "It's Sakura isn't it?" Shikamaru asked

"For someone so lazy you sure are smart..." Sasuke said before nodding "Yeah it is..."

"Well what is it about her?" Shikamaru asked

"...I don't understand it..." Sasuke said "I get Naruto being able to trust me, but why her? I would think that she would hate me by now after everything I've done..."

Shikamaru laughed a bit "What's so funny?" Sasuke asked

"Sorry, i'm just surprised that you haven't figured it out yet.." Shikamru said "Come on let's go and meet up with Lee and Sakura."

Sasuke nodded and followed him

* * *

"R-really?" Naruto asked

He had been with Hinata the entire day and they finally decided to find a spot to sit and talk in the village "W-well...My father said that if i ever found someone that i fell in love with then he would want to meet that person face to face." Hinata said

Naruto sighed "I see..." he said before he grinned "Well I've faced worst before so this should be easy!"

Hinata smiled at him "Okay then...How about tomorrow?"

"Okay!" Naruto said

"Well now i didn't think i would see you two here." A familiar voice said

Naruto turned around to see a man with brown hair that was in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose, the man wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket."Ah! Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka smiled at the two "It's been awhile, how're you two doing?" He asked

"We're doing good." Hinata said with a smile

"Yeah! Everything's great!" Naruto said with a grin

"Ah i see...So i heard you mention something happening tomorrow i hope you have time to see the Hokage inauguration tomorrow." Iruka said

Naruto looked at him in confusion "Eh? Hokage Inauguration?"

"What you don't know?" Iruka asked before his eyes widened "Ohh..I get it...He must have wanted to tell you himself..."

"Wait..What are you talking about!?" Naruto asked wanting an answer

"Well Tsunade has decided that it is time for her to leave her position as Hokage..." Iruka said

"So who is going to be the new Hokage?" Hinata asked

"Kakashi." Iruka said

"WHAAT!?" Naruto yelled in complete shock "A-are you serious!?"

"Y-yes..." Iruka said wincing a bit at Naruto's loud voice

"No way! All he's gonna do is read that perverted book of his!" Naruto said "Plus he's just gonna be late to every meeting or import even too!"

"Sorry i didn't hear that correctly could you repeat that Naruto?" A voice all to familiar said from behind Iruka

"E-eh?" Naruto asked before Iruka moved out of the way to see Kakashi "AH! Sorry!"

Kakashi sighed "Look i know how you feel about this but it's the only way." He said "Plus with what's going on right now..."

"I understand.." Naruto said with a sigh "But then after you i'm gonna be Hokage you got that!?"

Iruka and Kakashi laughed a bit "Of course!" Kakashi said

Hinata smiled at Naruto's determination

"Well then i guess we should leave you two to your date." Kakashi said

Naruto and Hinata blushed a deep shad of red "H-how did-" Naruto was about ask but was cut off

"Oh come on now it's pretty obvious." Iruka said

Naruto sighed as Hinata began poking her index fingers together

* * *

"Nothing at all?" Shikamaru asked

"Nope." Lee said

"It's strange...It's like they all just packed up and left...Not leaving a trace..." Sakura said

Sasuke looked around before his eyes landed on a tree nearby before he felt something before turning around "Damn it!" He said

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked before he heard the sounds of many people jumping on the trees in the forest "They're here!"

Just then many hidden rain shinobi surrounded the group "Crap!" Sakura said

"There are a lot of them.." Lee said

Sasuke quickly activated his sharingan "Leave them to me..." He said before he then summoned Susano'o "There's only eighteen of them."

"H-hey should you really-"Shikamaru was cut off

"Go! I'll handle this!" Sasuke said as the armored Susano'o swung it's sword at a large group of the hidden rain ninja that was in front of him

"Okay!" Lee said as he and the other two began to leave

_"I'll hold them off...NGH!" _ Sasuke yelled in his mind as he grabbed his left arm in pain "_D-damn it! It's doing it again!..I have to finish this quickly!" _

Sasuke then closed his eyes before opening the left one as the hidden rain shinobi began to surround him **"Amaterasu!" **He yelled causing black flames to appear

"Make sure to try and dodge those flames!" One of the hidden rain shinobi yelled however many of the other shinobi were too late and weren't able to dodge in time

Sasuke groaned as the pain in his arm became worse "N-no...Not...Now..." He said as Susano'o disappeared "There's only seven left.."

"This is the great Sasuke Uchiha? HA!" One of the shinobi said laughing "He's weak!"

Sasuke glared at them "The hell did you say!?" He yelled before feeling the pain in his arm spreading through out his entire body

"Time to die Uchiha!" One of them yelled as they charged at them

Just then the rest of the shinobi were sent flying as the ground in front of Sasuke was destroyed "CHA!" Sakura yelled as her fist connected with the ground causing it to shatter

"What the..." Sasuke said in shock "I thought i told you to...Go.." He said before fainting

Sakura turned around "S-Sasuke!" She said before quickly picking him up and fleeing

* * *

A few hours later in the hospital

Sasuke groaned as he opened his eyes "Ngh...Ow..." He said

"Oh you're awake." A familiar voice said, Sasuke turned his head to the right to see that the owner of this voice was Shizune "If you hadn't noticed you're in the hospital.."

"I noticed." Sasuke said as he tried to sit up using both of his arms...However... "W-what the..."

"Oh right...Umm..." Shizune said as her normal expression turned into a saddened one "Your left arm..."

Sasuke looked down at his left arm to see that it was now gone "W-what happened?!" He asked

"Well...We had to get rid of it." Shizune said "When Sakura brought you here we noticed that your replacement arm was acting odd..."

Sasuke paid close attention to what Shizune was saying "When we took off the bandages it we could see that the arm was decaying."

"So you had to cut it off?" Sasuke asked

Shizune nodded "Yes..."

"Tch." Sasuke said in annoyance, although his arm had been acting up as of late it would now be harder for him to train.

"We also noticed that the decaying also affected your chakra flow." Shizune said "But it should be fine now since we removed it..."

Sasuke nodded "Okay...Thanks..." He said before hearing the door open as he finally managed to sit up

"Ah! Sasuke you're up!" Sakura said with a surprised expression on her face

Shizune smiled "Okay then well that's all i had to say so i'm going to leave." She said before she walked over to the door and left the room

When Shizune left the room Sakura sat down in a chair next to Sasuke's bed and Sasuke looked at her before sighing "I'm sorry!" The two said at the same time

Sasuke looked at her "What the heck are you apologizing for?" He asked

"W-well...Maybe if i had paid more attention to what was happening to your arm then this wouldn't have happened..." Sakura said before looking down

"No it's not your fault...I should have came in sooner and told Shizune about it sooner..." Sasuke said "Although i don't think it would've mattered..."

Sakura looked at him "...The Anbu managed to capture some of the ninja that attacked us..." She said "They're interrogating them now.."

"I see..." Sasuke said sighing

"S-so then why were you apologizing to me?" Sakura asked a bit confused

"Well..." Sasuke said before turning his head towards the window to see that the sun was setting, however that wasn't the reason why he turned. "I know i've been pushing you away a lot when you tried to talk to me or when your just trying to help..."

Sakura a blushed a bit "N-no it's okay i-"

"No it's not!" Sasuke said now turning his back to look at her.

Sakura was shocked at Sasuke's outburst but then looked down "Sakura i have something to ask you..." Sasuke said getting her to look up again "How come after all i've done to you, why do you still care for me?"

Sakura's eyes widened a bit before looking down again, however her body began shaking "Sakura?" Sasuke asked noticing that her body was shaking a bit

"T-the reason i still care for you...Is because..." Sakura said before looking up at Sasuke with teary eyes "It's because i love you!"

Sasuke looked at her for a few seconds "Sakura..." He said

"The entire time...Ever since you left..." Sakura said pausing "I...I..."

Before Sakura could continue with what she was saying "Sakura." Sasuke said causing her to look up at him before he tapped her on the forehead...Like how Itachi used to do to him "Thank you..." He said with a smile

Sakura looked at him as her blush increased "S-Sasuke..." She said before smiling.

* * *

In the Hokage mansion

"I said this is the best decision!" Tsunade yelled "If you two old fools would just get it through your damned skulls you would understand!"

"Tsunade making him the Hokage is the worst decision!" Koharu said

"Well then you pick someone else! Go ahead!" Tsunade challenged

"What about Hiyashi Hyuga?" Homura asked

"Are you crazed!?" Tsunade yelled "He's still getting over the loss of his own nephew!"

Anko and Shikamaru sighed at the three "Do they always go at it like this?" Anko asked

"Unfortunately..." Shikamaru said looking at the three

"What about Iruka? He was very close to the third and he is known to be a very smart man-"

"He wouldn't be interested." Shikamaru said with a sigh "I asked him before and he flat out said he wasn't interested in being the Hokage."

Koharu and Homura looked at each other "Damn it..."

"There's no way you're gonna change our minds...Kakashi Hatake will be the next Hokage and that is final!" Tsunade said before an Anbu appeared next to her "What is it?"

"We have a problem..." The Anbu said "We have received some missing persons reports, one from here and another form the hidden sand village."

"Who?" Tsunade asked

"The first from this village is Hanabi Hyuga." The Anbu said shocking everyone "But the second is none other than the Kazekages own sister..."

Shikamaru's eyes widened "T-Temari!?" He asked getting up from his seat

The Anbu member nodded "Yes..."

Tsunade looked down "Damn...It's one thing after another!" She said before turning to the Anbu member "I want scout looking all over for Hanabi Hyuga, i'll write a message to the Kazekage and then i will send a squad to the hidden sand village to help with search efforts in that area."

"Alright Lady Tsunade!" The Anbu said before leaving

"This must be one of Daigo's doings..." Anko said

"Right, well then i think this means that this meeting is now over!" Tusnade said getting up "Now you two get the hell out of my office!"

Koharu and Homura both got up before leaving angrily

_"Temari..." Shikamaru said in his mind before looking down_ _"Please be alright..." _

* * *

End of Chapter 14

Please Review!


End file.
